


Changed

by Castiels_Angel_Radio



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Bottom Dean, Fuck Or Die, Lots of Angst, M/M, Omega Dean, Season four Cas, Season one Dean, Strangers to Lovers, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Angel_Radio/pseuds/Castiels_Angel_Radio
Summary: What happens when an Omega goes into heat, in public, surrounded by Alphas? . . . . . Trouble . . . . or maybe not





	1. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Just a little teaser for whats to come*
> 
> Rumbling
> 
> There was a crackling sound and concrete boulders fell from the sky, smashing into the ground. People screamed as they rushed out of the way of the falling debris. Others looked on and fear glued their feet to the ground. There was a rumble, started out low but it became louder when a huge shadow covered the crowd in darkness. The thundering noise seemed to be coming from the shadowy figure and then as fast as it had happened it disappeared...

He was told to be careful, told not to go to the park but did he listen? No. Dean Winchester never listened to anyone. So his heat was coming up in a few days, that didn't mean he had to stay in the house till it hit and he was sent to the clinic. He was a big boy and could take care of himself . . . . At least that's what he thought before he was on the ground clutching his stomach because his heat decided to come early. He didn't even have any warning, one minute he was walking around the Alpha wall, then he smelled beeswax and pine trees. Dean turned around to see if he could find the owner of the scent when his heat hit him like a train. He was in the worst possible place for this to happen . . the middle of Redhill, when all the alphas were out.

Redhill Park is roughly two square miles and is filled with trails, playgrounds, ponds, a skate park, even a farmers market is set up on the weekends. There in the very center of the park stood a brick wall, it was two stories high and the length of a football field. Alphas visit from all over trying to prove their the toughest by punching the wall, in hopes of cracking it more then the last alpha.

Dean was scared, as soon as his body fell to the floor his amber and honey scent intensified and every alpha within twenty feet were taking interest in him. They surrounded him like hungry vultures around injured prey and he tried to curl up till he disappeared. He should have listened, should have just stayed home like he was told to. 

One of the alphas grabs Dean by the ankles and drags him closer. Dean kicks his legs and screams before the stranger spreads his legs and kneels between them. "Don't worry omega, gonna make the burnin' stop" Then he starts ripping Dean's pants off.

"NO! GET OFF ME! HEEELL-" He was silenced when another Alpha covers his mouth. 

"You're in heat my dear and you don't know what you're talking about. Don't make this harder then it has to be." The alpha starts pulling his cock out when he gets yanked back and slammed into the ground. The alpha on top of him followed soon after.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing!?"

"He's mine and I don't share" The newest stranger hissed then stands and pulls Dean up with him. 

"No way he's yours, he's not marked" The other alphas chimed in.

"That's my business, not yours" The blue eyed mystery man quickly pushes past the others and holds Dean close as they run.

"Wh-who are you? Where are we going?" Dean whimpers.

The man doesn't answer till they were far enough away from the group that was chasing them. They were in front of an apartment building, one of few that was allowed to be built in the park. 

"Getting you somewhere safe" The group of angry alphas were getting closer. After he unlocks the entrance to the apartment building the man pulls Dean inside. They walk past the elevator that's had an out of order sign on it for five years now and climb three flights of stairs to the mans appartment. Once inside Dean starts to worry again. _'Shit he's alpha and he's aroused by my scent too'_

"Who are you?" he asks hesitantly.

"My name is Castiel"

"I'm Dean" . . . he moans when he smells it again, pine trees and beeswax. "You . . . you're the one I . . right before- Ahhhh!" Dean's fire raged deep in his gut and he slumps in the alpha's arms.

"Hey, hey . . it's okay" Cas takes Dean and sets him on the couch. ' _Oh? . Is that honey? He smells sooo good_ ' He thinks and he steps back, trying to control himself. "I'm going to call the clinic for you, I'll be right back"

Cas leaves the small living room to make the call and Dean wishes that he didn't, there was something calming about Cas' scent. He wanted more but at the same time he was still scared, he knows how alphas are.

When Cas comes back Dean was shaking and whimpering. "Dean?" He walks over and sits next to the quivering omega, placing a hand on his back "They said they have an opening for you and would be sending transport, can I get you anything while you wait?"

Dean looks over at Cas.

"Do you need anything?"

He shakes his head then nods then shakes it again and whimpers quietly.

"Dean?" He could tell Dean was scared so Castiel gets closer and sits back "Come here"

"What?"  '

"It'll help"

He slowly sits back and lets himself be pulled into the alpha's arms. Dean buries his nose in Cas' neck and breathes in deeply. He was right it did help.

                                              . . . .

It had been three hours since Cas first called the clinic and being in an alpha's arms for three hours was helping but at the same time it didn't. Dean started getting worse. Cas kept calling every half hour but kept getting the same answer. Someone will arrive shortly. 'Right . . Shortly' . . "Can I get you some water, food, or-"

"Your knot" Dean grunts and whimpers out right.

"What?"

"Please, Cas" Dean clutches his stomach tightly "I'm not gonna make it, please . . this . . this is different. My heats are never this bad . . they should've been here by now and . . and you smell soo good"

"Dean I can't"

"Please Cas, please, need you . . ." Dean scoots closer to him ". . . I'm not claimed . . . I . . . . I've never even been with an alpha before"

Castiel breathes in deeply and could tell that the omega was telling the truth by his scent. Now that he was sitting with him for so long Cas couldn't help the feeling in his gut that started as soon as he smelled Dean's scent, when he was at the farmers market. That's why Cas was even close enough to stop the attackers from doing anything. He wanted to know who was the owner of the most intriguing scent he's ever smelled. He wanted to know who was responsible for triggering his rut early.

Dean whimpers and doubles over, he starts shaking harder and his whimpering turns into heavy grunts and groans. "Cas, please" Tears were streaming down his face and his vision blurred slightly. Dean whines when his slick starts to seep through his pants "Please" He whispers shakily.

Cas wants to help him but he also doesn't want to hurt the omega, he's never been with one after all. But he can't help but get lost in the sweet smell that the Omega was giving off, it was otherworldly and made his head swim. "Okay, I'll help you but-"

"Alpha!" Dean immediately throws himself on top of Cas and starts grinding down on him. The alpha grinds back and grunts. "But as soon as they arrive you have to go" Then he grabs the omega and carries him to his room. Cas hurries in taking their clothes off after he sets Dean on his bed. As soon as he was naked he rolls over and presents his ass for the Alpha. Cas rubs his hand over Dean's ass. God he looked beautiful like this, it was the first time he'd seen an omega like this, in real life at least.

Cas starts off slow by rutting against Dean's ass, the slick coating the underside of his cock. Then he pushes two fingers into Dean and that makes him moan and wiggle his ass slightly.

"More, please Cas"

"I want to make sure that I don't hurt you" He pushes his fingers deeper and scissors them a few times before he adds another finger.

Dean pants and clenches around the fingers fucking into him. They felt better than any toy he's ever used and they were stretching him open so good. Dean whines when Cas pulls his fingers out but forgets about them as soon as Cas starts pushing his cock into him. Oh it was thick, so much thicker then the fingers. Dean pushes his ass back needing more then just the head. Cas grips Dean's hips and pushes in deeper and deeper and deeper and oh god it was so deep already but Cas just kept pushing deeper.

Dean was so slick and so tight, Cas was amazed that he's never had the urge to sink into an omega like this before.

"Fuck!" Dean squeals when Cas finally bottoms out "Please . . . Alpha" 

That was it, that's all Cas needed to hear and he starts thrusting into the omega beneath him. He started off slow again but soon he picks up the pace, thrusting hard and ripping moans of pleasure out of the man beneath him.

When his knot starts to catch on Dean's rim he thrusts harder and angles his hips so he's striking the omegas prostate with every thrust.

Dean clutches the sheets in his fists and screams into the pillows as Cas pushes his knot into him, causing both to lose it and come hard, harder than they ever have before.

Cas pulses and shoots his load into the screaming omega, he falls forward but catches himself before he fell on top of Dean. They were both panting and moaning through the aftershocks of there orgasms. 

When Cas pulls out Dean whines and tries to clench hard enough to keep him in. He flops down on the bed and rolls over so he could look up at Cas. "Alpha?" He bites his lip and moans.

Oh he was definitely canceling that room at the clinic."I'm going to call the clinic, tell them that you don't need that room after all" Dean smiles and nods.

Cas calls and cancels the room, by then it was dinner time and they finally have the motivation to take a shower. When Cas is done with his shower he goes to the kitchen and to thaw out some meat to make burgers and starts chopping up vegetables.

Dean takes his time with his shower so when he's finally done dinner was just about ready. He puts on fresh clothes that Castiel said he could have because his previous attire had been ripped from the attempted assault and he heads into the kitchen.

"Mmm I smell burgers" He says happily as he smells the air. 

"You want anything special on it?"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Ketchup and mustard?"

"Anything else?" 

"lettuce . . tomato, onion and cheese . . . . oh and pickles"

Cas makes Dean's food as ordered and sets his plate on the table in the dining room. He goes back and fixes his burger up the same way as Dean takes a bite and moans. Cas chuckles as he walks to the dining room.

"What's funny?"

"Oh nothing, it's just no one likes my cooking like you do"

"Are you kidding me" Dean says around another bite of food "Your cookings awesome" and to be honest he was just surprised at how Cas had been acting towards him.

Cas smiles and sits down at the table and starts eating.

"I mean the only thing missing is some fries" As soon as Dean says it a timer dings from the kitchen.

"Oh crap" Cas gets up again and runs into the kitchen, he fumbles around with a few things then he's walking back with a plate filled with fries and a bowl of ketchup.

"You're kidding me right? You made fries too" Dean says as he grabs some and eats them

"Careful there hot still" 

"Mmmm totally worth it, this is amazing Cas"

"It's nothing really"

"No, I mean it. You're not anything like what I thought you'd be like"

"What do you mean?"

"Since I was young I've been told that alphas just take whatever they want and don't give anything back in return. But you, you saved me from being raped, you didn't just force yourself on me I had to ask you to knot me . . a few times, you cooked for me, gave me new clothes and your so damn nice.

"Thank you Dean"

"I should be thanking you. Thank you Cas, I mean it"

They finish eating and Cas does the dishes, Dean helps as much as he could before his heat flairs up again. Cas takes the opportunity to knot Dean twice more before they collapse on the bed and fall asleep.

 

                                                   . ¤ . ¤

 

Cas wakes up and he looks over at the beautiful omega still sleeping next to him. It wasn't just a crazy realistic dream. 'Can't believe I did this' He looks at the time.

8:30

Dean stirs and grumbles, sleep still fogging his voice and vision

"I'll be right back, I have to call in sick for work" 

Dean just nods and curls into his pillow. Cas leaves the room to make the call, he tells them that his rut came early and that he'd be out of the office till next Monday. He comes back with a tray of food and a glass of water. "Here you need to eat"

Dean sits up and looks at the food, his stomach growls when he smells the bacon. "Oh hell yeah" He grabs two pieces of bacon and shovels them into his mouth. He swallows before he had even chewed the food all the way and scarfs down the eggs and toast before Cas could tell him to be careful so he didn't choke. He finishes off the bacon and sucks his fingers clean. "Thank you" 

"You're welcome, was it good?" He asks with a smile because he already knew the answer.

"Yes very good. Why are you being so nice to me? I mean I understand that you get sex out of this but you didn't have to cook for me"

"I've never been with an omega . . . You're different then anyone I've ever met, you're scent . . . It's perfect" He was right Dean's honey and amber mixed well with Cas' beeswax and pine tree scent. "I also want you to feel comfortable, I know how bad heats can get"

"How? You said you've never been with an omega before"

"My sister Anna, she used to get really bad heat spells until she met her husband" Cas looks down as he closes his eyes and takes a shaky breath.

"What happened?" Dean scoots closer and places his hand on Cas' thigh.

"He didn't come home from work one day and after a few days she said she couldn't feel his bond anymore, she got even worse after that. Soon the clinics couldn't help her and she started getting sick without her alpha there to satisfy her needs. We tried everything to help her but with her husband dead she needed another alpha to help. Someone offered to help her but I didn't trust him and I should have, their help came too late and she passed away two months after her husband did" Cas was visibly fighting back his tears "She . . . She was in so much pain"

"Hey, I'm sorry" Dean puts his hand on Cas' shoulder "I'm so sorry Cas"

Cas leans in and rests his head on Dean's shoulder and wraps his arms around him, he smiles slightly "She used to call me Cas too"

"Should I call you Castiel instead?"

"No, I like Cas better"

They stay like that for a while and then that turned into Cas rutting into Dean and knotting him again, this time Cas doesn't pull out. He stays buried inside the omega till lunch time, he makes them grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup with crackers. 

For dinner he makes burgers again from the leftover meat and veggies from the previous night. Dean doesn't complain about the food or how after Cas insists on watching a movie which turns into them rutting on each other's laps, Cas finally ditches the movie and knots Dean right there on his couch. 

"Should we . . find another movie?" Dean smiles seductively up at Cas who just grunts as he picks the omega up and walks back to his room. They fall asleep in each other's arms and Dean tells himself that it's just because Cas has never been with an omega before, he couldn't possibly want to cuddle with him . . Did he?

 

                                                   . ¤ . ¤

 

The days carry on like that till Dean's heat passes and Cas' rut ends. Saturday morning is when Dean gathers his things and leaves before Cas can wake up. He didn't want Cas to have to tell him to get out, seeing as that he had no reason to be nice anymore. This was a one time thing and Cas is probably gonna go out and find himself an omega of his own as soon as he wakes up and realizes Dean was gone.

When Cas wakes up he stretches his arm over the bed trying to find the warmth that was there when he fell asleep. He's sad to find that Dean was gone, he didn't even get to ask him out on a real date like he was going to back at the wall.


	2. Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets home and it goes better then he thought it would.

Dean makes his way back through the park and reaches his house before the sun has even risen. When he gets inside he wishes that he'd just snuck in through his window.

"Dean!?" Mary Winchester drops the spatula she was holding and runs to Dean, she pulls him in and hugs him tight. "Oh honey, are you okay? What happened? Where where you? Why didn't you answer any of my calls? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Mom . . Mom I'm okay, I lost my phone at the park, that's why I couldn't call you"

Mary steps back to look at her son "The park? I thought I told you to say away from there, baby you know how sensitive you are to alphas scents when your heats getting closer. It can trigger your heat early"

"I know . . I know and that's what happened. Alphas tried to take me"

"What? What happened? They didn't-"

"No! No they didn't. Someone got me away from them before they could do anything"

"How did you get through your heat? I called the clinic and they said that you never checked in"

"Uh, well you see" He couldn't tell her the truth, she would never let him out of the house again "I crashed at Aaron's, he let me use the guest room for the week"

Mary knows her son well enough to spot a lie a mile away, it also doesn't help the fact that she's a lieutenant for the SFPD. She sighs "I'm just glad you're back safe" She kisses his forehead then moves back to the kitchen where she has to toss the now blackened pancake in the trash.

Sam walks out of his room and runs into Dean on his way to the kitchen, he wipes his eyes and looks up. "Dean? . . . . Dean!" Sam practically tackles Dean as he hugs his brother. "Where were you? You just disappeared"

"I didn't disappear Sammy, I had to go to the clinic early thats all"

Sam catches a hint of pine trees "Then why do you smell like an alpha?"

"Shhhhh hey" Dean drags his brother back to his room "You can't say anything okay. I got some help from someone. Mom won't approve but all that matters is that I'm back and I'm okay"

"Oh, well I'm glad you're okay now"

"Yeah, come on go eat"

Dean showers again then joins his Mom and brother for breakfast and Sam catches Dean up on all the things he missed while he was gone, Sam always did. They spend the day as they always would, watching movies and shows until it was time for bed.

 

                                            **. ¤ . ¤**

 

Sunday morning Mary leaves to get a jump on Mondays paperwork and Dean decides it's a good idea to sneek out of the house again. Sinse he lives directly across from the park he makes his way to the wall to see if he can find his phone. Dean looks everywhere he can remember standing and he even finds the spot where the attack happened. He doesn't have any luck in finding his phone and he starts getting the feeling like he's being watched. He makes his way through the market and freezes when he starts smelling pine trees and beeswax. Dean looks around and smiles when his eyes finally fall on the one he was looking for.

Dean takes a step towards Cas then stops _'Wait, what am I doing? He probably doesn't want to see me again_ ' Dean wanted to go talk to Cas, he wanted to . . . what thank him _'oh yeah and say what, thank you for knotting me alpha'_ No it was a stupid idea, he should just go home and worry about his phone later.

"Hello Dean"

_'Woah, when did he walk over here? Shit did he see me staring? Does he-'_

"How are you?"

"Uh hey Cas . . I'm good" Dean's cheeks were starting to turn pink.

"What are you doing on Thursday? Maybe around noon?"

"Thursday?" 

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you out the other day but you left before I could. I was going to ask that day we met in the park but I thought I shouldn't ask you and make you think all I wanted was sex. N-not saying it wasn't good . . it's just . . I'm . . it's"

"Yes Cas, I'll go out with you" Dean smiles.

"Wait . . Really?" Cas looks at Dean and licks his lips.

"Yes, I was going to find you sooner or later"

"What do you mean?" Cas tilts his head in his confusion.

 _'God he's cute'_ "I scented someone at the wall, I was in the middle of trying to find you as it turns out when my heat hit"

"Oh" Cas smiles and looks down "I was trying to find you too"

"You were?" Dean looks surprised.

"Mmhhmm, You smell like honey and it's my favorite"

It was Dean's turn to blush "I love how you smell like the forest after it rains"

"Yeah? You know the rain is new" Cas smiles at Dean "I think its because of you"

Dean was sure that he was as red as the tomatoes behind him. "Maybe we can test that theory of yours"

Cas nearly chokes on air at hearing Dean say that.

"Too strong?" Dean scratches the back of his neck.

"No, I'd like that but I have to get over to my brothers for family dinner, I'd ask you to go with me but mother doesn't like surprise visitors and she insists that everyone attends"

"Okay then . . See you Thursday Cas"

"See you Thursday"

 

                                            **. . . .**

 

Dean crosses back over West Main street, he's almost home when somebody pulls him into a dark alley and pins him to the wall "Hey!"

"You smell like alpha little omega" The stranger smells Dean's neck "Mm and It's not me! Who was that in the park Dean? Hmmm? . . Answer your alpha!!"

"You're not my alpha!" Dean squeals.

"Yes I am!" The stranger growls and licks at Dean's neck. "Mine" 

"Get off!" Dean kicks his feet.

The strangers voice was unmistakable, it was Alastair. He's wanted Dean as his omega since the day he presented. Mary objected and for good reason so Alastair had his brother Azazel kill her husband John to send a message to them. She still didn't cave, she knew the type of alpha Alastair was and she wasn't going to let him hurt Dean.

"Alastair!" Mary pushes the alpha off her son "I thought I told you to stay away from him!"

Alastair leaves but not before saying "I'll have you sooner or later omega. Can't have mommy alpha with you all the time boy!" 

"Dean are you okay?" Mary looks at Dean's neck.

"Yeah Mom . . Thanks"

She smells Cas on Dean "Wait a minute" She smells the air "Why _do_ you smell like an alpha?"

"It's just Alastair Mom"

"No, this is a different scent"

"Okay okay. That guy that helped me when the alphas tried to rape me. . he took me to his place and called the clinic and they were supposed to send someone out to get me but . . . they never came"

"Dean"

"He let me scent him that's all, It helped"

" _Dean_ "

"Okay . . . he helped me through my heat" Dean drops his head and looks at his feet.

"Dean. You know how alphas are, do you realize how much danger you put yourself in? He could have hurt you"

"No. . . he didn't even want to at first, I had to beg him . . a lot. He didn't hurt me, he gave me clothes after mine got ripped from the attack, we talked like I was one of his alpha buddies from work, he cooked for me, he cared for me, he made me feel safe"

"He really did all that for you?"

"Yes, I was surprised too, he was so nice. He didn't just look at me as an omega like most alphas do, it's like he was actually looking at me and we have a date on Thursday, a real Date"

Mary sighs "Dean just be careful okay? I don't want you to get hurt"

"I'll be careful Mom . . I promise" 

They hug then head home together.

 

                                            **. ¤ . ¤**

 

The next morning Sam was watching the news, as Dean walks into the living room he hears part of the reporter's story. "A photographer caught what seems to be a giant wolf running through the woods last night" The picture on screen was blurry and unfocused but convincing enough to look like a huge black wolf.

"Do you think it could actually be an alpha?" Sam asks his brother.

"That's impossible, alphas haven't been able to transform for years . . decades and besides only the alphas that come from the Nava or Winn bloodlines can transform into wolves, and they died off a long time ago"

"Why can only those bloodlines transform?" Sam quarks his head.

"The Winn were mixed, meaning there bloodline started with an alpha and an omega. The Nava were pure which means there bloodline started with two alphas, now the alpha from the Winn bloodline and both from the Nava Bloodline could transform into wolves, there children who presented as alpha could as well. In the Winn bloodline an alpha had to mate an omega, and an omega had to mate an alpha, and only the alphas directly from the bloodline could transform, if they mated another alpha or a beta the bloodline would be broken and there future children wouldn't be able to transform, and I think that's what happened to them"

"What about the Nava?"

"They could mate with any presentation, but again only the alphas directly from the bloodline could transform, but the cool part was because their bloodline was pure, when they claimed their mate they too could transform"

"Cool" Sam smiles

"Your missing the saddest part" Mary adds from the kitchen.

"What did I miss?" Dean looks up from Sam.

"Cazius the male alpha from the Nava Bloodline and Duba the omega from the Winn bloodline were in love, they were going to run away and live somewhere no one could find them"

"What happened?" Sam asks and moves over on the couch as Mary sits next to him.

"The two families hated each other so when thay found out about their sons planning to run off together, they forced them into an arranged marriage to keep them apart. The Nava Bloodline found a family who's daughter was an alpha, she could transform as well and the same thing happened with the Winn family"

Sam tilts his head "Thats horrible . . But how did they pass on the ability to transform?"

"At first they thought that it was a curse because they couldn't control it, but they found out later that those four had a mutation, a gene that allowed the alphas to shift and over time control the shifting, the omegas and betas were carriers of the gene and could only pass it on to there kids"

"Do you think that there still out there?" Sam looks up at his Mom.

"It's a possibility" 

"What do you mean?" Dean looks at his mother.

"Well a few generations after Cazius and Duba died, Casimir an alpha from the Nava and Deon an omega from the Winn were born, they grew up and fell in love just like there great grandparents did. It caused a war between the two families bigger then the one before, both sides lost by the time it had ended and there names were never heard of afterwards. But that doesn't mean that there gone, maybe someone survived and is carrying on the legend" Mary chuckles slightly.

"I'm serious mom" Sam nudges his Mom.

"So am I, they could have gone somewhere no one knew them, all I'm saying is it's a possibility because no one knows what happened after the war" Mary gets up and walks back to the kitchen.

"Do you think Cazius and Duba will ever get to be together?"

"What do you mean Sammy?" Dean askes as he walks to the kitchen.

Sam gets up and follows his brother. "Well my teacher was talking about reincarnation in school on friday, how after you die you're soul is born again into a new body but they have pretty much the same personality and are attracted to the same people, it could happen right after they die or years later, and the story got me thinking Cazius and Duba fell in love so did Casimir and Deon kinda sounds like reincarnation to me" 

"Hmm maybe . . Come on Sammy lets eat and get you to School"

 

                                            **¤ ¤ ¤ ¤**

 

When Cas wakes up his head was spinning, his heart racing and his body sweaty. He looks around and notices that his clothes were thrown all over his room and one of his windows was shattered. When he can see clearly he grabs his phone and looks _'Tuesday . . What? It's Monday'_ His eyes drift down to the notifications _'15 missed calls_ ,  _20 new messages'._ He didn't want to look because he knew they would be from his mother.

**__________________________________________________________**

** ________________________Naomi____________________________ **

**》** 5:00 P.M.   **Castiel where are you?..**

 **》** 5:30 P.M.   **Castiel our guests are here...**

 **》** 6:20 P.M.   **You're late..**

 **》** 7:05 P.M.    **Are you going to miss all of dinner?..  
**

**》** 6:15 A.M.   **Castiel you better show up for work today after last night's embarrassment...**

 **》** 7:30 A.M.   **This is very unprofessional of you..**

 **》** 8:55 A.M.     **If you keep ignoring me Castiel....**

**__________________________________________________________**

Like he said he didn't even want to look. Cas gets up and gets dressed then goes to work. Naomi didn't want to hear any excuses, even if he did black out the whole day, he remembers seeing Dean in the park but after he can't remember a thing. He spends his day filling away paperwork and typing up Marriage annulments, and divorce papers thinking about his date with Dean.


	3. Exhibit Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go on their date but will finding out that Cas is a Novak cause friction between the two?

Dean nearly falls out of bed when his phone buzzed to life on his nightstand, he answers still half asleep from his afternoon nap.  
  
"Hello Dean"  
  
Dean's heart decides to stop working for a second there, he didn't expect Cas to call this late.  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"H-hey Cas, sorry it's just I didn't expect you to call"  
  
"Yes I'm sorry about that, work kept me longer than expected. I hope you aren't mad"  
  
"No not at all"  
  
"Do you still want to go out?"  
  
"Of course I do" Dean tried to hide his excitement but failed horribly and Cas' little chuckle didn't help.  
  
"Great, I know this one restaurant that you'll love"  
  
"Should I meet you there?"  
  
"I can pick you up from your house if that's okay"  
  
Dean sends Cas a text "Okay, I just text you my address"  
  
"Oh you're closer than I thought, I can be there in twenty minutes"  
  
"Alright see you soon Cas"  
  
"See you then Dean"  
  
Dean jumps out of bed and grabs the nicest clothes he could find out of his closet and runs to the bathroom. He takes a ten minute shower to make sure he was spotless and ready for his date, when he's done he gets dressed and quickly fixes his hair. Dean hears the front door and walks into the living room.  
  
"Those good for nothing Novak's!" Mary throws her badge across the room and it lands on the couch.  
  
"Woah Mom what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh . . Dean I didn't think you'd still be home"  
  
"Yeah I'm about to leave but what was that about? Did Naomi pull one of her sneaky moves again in court?"  
  
"No she got one of her pups to do her dirty work this time. Saved a serial killer from life in prison"  
  
"Was it Michael or Lucifer?" Dean and Mary both laugh at the little pet name they gave Naomi's ruthless spawn.  
  
"No it was her youngest . . . Castiel I think it was, I've never seen him in court before"  
  
_'What? . . Cas is a Novak? No . . No that can't be true, he's to nice to be a Novak'_  
  
"He even pulled out a false confession to corroborate the scumbags alibi . . . Dean"  
  
' _Oh god what if he finds out who my mom is. What if he hates me afterwards and doesn't want to be with me anymore'_  
  
"Dean?"  
  
_'I can't lie to him but I can't tell him the truth either'_  
  
"Dean!" Mary snaps her fingers in front of his face to finally get his attention.  
  
"Huh? Yeah?"  
  
"Honey I think your date is here. Are you okay, you look pale" Cas's blue prius was in fact parked on the street in front of the house.  
  
"No I'm fine, I'm fine" Dean sees Cas get out of the car and start walking towards the house.  
  
"Well now I finally get to meet the mystery man" Mary smiles.  
  
_'Shit' ._ . "You know what Sammy was complaining about a fever and his side hurt really bad earlier, I didn't know what to do so I told him to take a nap"  
  
"It wasn't his right side was it?"  
  
"You know what I think it was" Knowing how serious a pain in the right side could be, Mary immediately runs to Sam's room as Dean bolts out the door and nearly knocks Cas off the porch.  
  
"Oh!" Cas grabs Dean to keep from falling "Hey" He smiles and holds Dean by his waist  
  
"Hey" Dean smiles back "We should go I'm starving"  
  
"Okay" Cas starts walking back to the car, Dean feels he's going to slow so he grabs Cas' hand and runs to make him move faster.  
  
"Are you really that hungry?" Cas laughs  
  
"Oh yes . . Just famished" _'Famished? Really?_ ' Dean opens the passenger door and slides in.  
  
"Okay then" Cas smiles as he walks around to his side of the car, gets in and drives to the restaurant, he parks close to the front and they both get out.  
  
Dean noticed that Cas was wearing a nicely tailored black suit with a white button up shirt and blue tie. He suddenly felt under dressed in his nicest pair of blue jeans and grey AC/DC shirt "So this restaurant isn't real fancy or anything is it? Should I have worn something nicer?"  
  
"No what you have on is fine, I'm just wearing this because I came straight from work and didn't have time to change"  
  
"Oh . . And you do what again?"  
  
"I work for my mother in her law firm, I mainly just work in the office and do paperwork. Today I had to fill in for my brother Luke and be someone's defense attorney"  
  
"Sounds interesting"  
  
"No it's not, the guy was a murderer, practically told me he did it and I still had to defend him" Cas takes his suit jacket and tie off then tosses it in the back seat before locking the car and undoing a few buttons. "And it's not like I could have lost . . Mother doesn't accept defeat, no matter how horrible the crime"  
  
Dean's brain only caught half of what Cas said after he started unbuttoning his shirt  
  
"I expected the Lieutenant that was there to have better evidence than the lies I had but even then, what I was told to say convinced the jury that he was innocent"  
  
_'Wait . . Cas didn't want to win? He wanted that criminal to go to prison?'_  
  
"Anyway that's enough about work, I don't want to ruin our evening" They enter the restaurant and walk up to the waiter at the front "Reservation for Novak"  
  
"Yes right this way Mr. Novak" They follow the waiter to a booth, Cas sits on the left and Dean sits across from him. They both order drinks and an appetizer to share.  
  
"So you've been here a lot?" Dean asks after flipping through his menu and trying to decide on what to eat.  
  
"My family has dinner here when nobody wants to cook"  
  
"What do you usually get?"  
  
"Here" Cas flips Dean's menu to the back and points to the Bone-in ribeye "It's my favorite"  
  
Dean just fell in love, he was expecting him to suggest something like the sushi roll. Not to say sushi wasn't good but he wanted something more filling. "Hell yeah" That has both of them smiling  
  
Cas waves the waiter over, he places two orders of the ribeye and he guessed it, a sushi roll. When there appetizer finally gets to the table, Dean actually was starving. The bread and chips didn't last five minutes between the two of them and it felt like an eternity before their meals arrived.  
  
When they finish both sit back and drink the rest of the beer before Dean thinks it's a good idea to poke around the name thing. "You made the reservation under Novak?"  
  
Cas nods "Mmhhmm"  
  
"So you're a lawyer like all the other Novak's?"  
  
"Kind of" Cas does a half shrug and leans forward  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I took the exam to become a lawyer and was excited to help people but all the clients that we helped were criminals and it didn't feel right keeping them from prison when they clearly deserved to be there. So I chose to work on the office side of things, at least there I don't let known criminals just walk free"  
  
_'Wow he really did mean what he said earlier'_ "Haven't you thought about finding another job?"  
  
"Yeah I've thought about it but I still make a lawyer's salary where I am and it's much more reliable than anything else at the moment"  
  
Dean nods and is about to suggest that they get dessert when Cas asks about the one thing Dean was trying to avoid.  
  
"So what about your family, what do they do?"  
  
_'Oh shit'_ "Uhh well I work down at Singer Auto from time to time"  
  
"Really they let an Omega work in a place like that?"  
  
_'Great here comes his Novak charm'_ "And what's that supposed to mean?" Dean furrows his brow  
  
"I didn't mean any offense I just meant that most people wouldn't hire an omega to do what's considered an alpha's job. I don't think people should still see omegas like that anymore"  
  
"Oh . . _'Is he really like this all the time?'_  . . Well Bobby knows my Mom and is like a father to me and Sammy"  
  
"Sammy?" Cas tilts his head.  
  
_'God he's cute'_ "That's my little brother"  
  
"You said Bobby was like a father to you, what about your Dad?"  
  
"He's uh . ." Dean takes his hands off the table and looks down ". . He's dead"  
  
"Dean I'm sorry . . I didn't mean to-"  
  
"No it's okay"  
  
"Do you mind if I ask what happened?"  
  
"Some junkie stabbed him in front of me and my Mother. She said it was because this alpha wanted me because I presented as omega and the dick thought that killing my father would make my mother say yes"  
  
"That's horrible, I'm very sorry"  
  
"Yeah well that's the reason Bobby lets me work at his shop, he was good friends with my Dad and let him work there even though he was an omega too"  
  
"What about your Mom?"  
  
_'Shit . . Come on think of something'_ "She's a cop" . . _'Way to go dumb ass . . Well no taking it back now'_ "Actually she's a Lieutenant"  
  
"Oh . . . Wait you're Mother isn't Mary Winchester is it?"  
  
_'Shit shit. .'_ "Yeah that's her" Dean was ready for the worst.  
  
"I saw her today in court, I don't think she liked me very much seeing as how she left in a hurry after the not guilty verdict" Cas smiles slightly and looks over at Dean.  
  
"Wait . . You're not mad?" Dean looks up as Cas.  
  
"No . . why would I be mad?"  
  
"Because our families hate each other so I thought that meant you'd hate me too once you found out who my family was"  
  
"Dean I don't care about our families short comings . . All I care about is you"  
  
He must have blacked out and hallucinated the whole thing because Dean's pretty sure he just heard Cas say he still cares about him even after knowing who his family is. "Cas . . I . . Thank you"  
  
"You don't have to thank me Dean"  
  
"I know" Dean blushes and looks away. Cas moves closer and puts his arm around Dean before tilting his head back and kissing him. He moans into the kiss and grabs Cas' shirt.  
  
"You're so beautiful" Dean blushes even harder and his heart flutters. "Come on, lets go"  
  
"Where are we going?" Dean gets up and follows Cas outside. "Wait we didn't pay"  
  
"It's already been taken care of, like I said my family comes here alot" Cas smiles and unlocks the car. "I'm taking you into the past"  
  
                                                    . ¤ . ¤  
  
Dean and Cas walk up to the Sioux falls Museum of natural history and Smithsonian, the building was huge and looked like ancient Egypt on the outside. There was banner stretched across the top, it had lines of hieroglyphics on the left and to the right the English translation.  
  
**《Discover the secrets of the Ancient Egyptian World》**  
  
"We're going to the Museum?" Dean smiles and looks at Cas.  
  
"Mmhhmm, they just got a new Egyptian exhibit" Cas smiles back as they walk inside. He pays for the Egyptian tour and they walk over to the next group to be taken.  
  
The first part of the tour took them through a scale model of the pyramids and they learned how they were built. The second part was about their gods and what they did to worship them.  
  
"Now we come to the Kings and Queens of Ancient Egypt, look around and don't be shy, ask questions and yes you can take some pictures" The tour guide leads the group to the next room, it was filled with displays of hand painted stone walls, full of stories and depictions of King's ruling with their Queen's at their sides. The center of the room had a large circular platform that held a statue of a man at the very bottom. As Dean's eyes traveled up the center peice he could see the mans transformation into a wolf.  
  
One display in particular caught Dean's eye. "Excuse me" Dean raises his hand so the tour guide knew who asked the question. "What's this one over here?" Dean was looking at a painting of two men, one had the symbol for wolf on his arm and the other had the symbol for man, between them the symbol for love. At the top were there family names and the symbol for war between them.  
  
The tour guide comes over. "Oh this is one of our most popular exhibits, it's about two princes torn apart by their families but they still found a way to be together"  
  
"I've heard about them, it's Cazius and Duba right?" Dean gets closer to see the next picture, in which Cazius had taken the form of a huge black wolf.  
  
"Yes that's correct, the Nava and the Winn. Both were powerful families back then, the Winn controlled the West and the Nava controlled the North"  
  
"Why did the two families hate each other?" Cas asks as he takes a look at the painting.  
  
"No one really quite knows, there's endless stories that connect to them but none tell us why they didn't like each other. Some say that the Nava thought the Winn cursed their family due to Cazius' uncontrollable behavior"

  
"You mean him turning into a wolf?" Dean looks up.  
  
"Yes exactly. Another story stated that Cazius claimed Duba before they were separated so that no one could truly have Duba like Cazius did" The tour guide sees someone waiving for his help. "Can I answer any more questions for you gentlemen?"

  
"No we're okay thank you" Cas wraps his arms around Dean's waist and pulls him back to his chest. "Yeah thanks" Dean blushes bright red as the tour guide leaves.

"Now that's what I call dedicated" Cas smiles and chuckles "Come on I want to show you my favorite exhibit" Dean nods and Cas takes his hand, leading him out of the room. He takes Dean down a long hall filled with artifacts from an ancient palace, they stop at an intersection with five different halls leading to different sections of the museum. The hall all the way to the right had caution tape blocking the path and a sign.

 

Cas reads the sign. "Damn" Dean looks at it too. "Is that where you wanted to go?"  
  
"Yeah, it's the prehistoric exhibit, but you know what" Cas looks around "I don't see anyone here to stop us so" He lifts up the caution tape and steps under. "Come on"  
  
"Won't we get in trouble?" Dean looks down the hall they came from.  
  
"Not if we don't get caught" Cas smiles brightly and Dean melts.  
  
"Okay but I'm blaming you if they find us" Dean steps under the tape with Cas and follows him down the hall. This one had weapons from prehistoric times lining the walls, mostly spears and shields. At the end were some clothes that the people would wear back then. The exhibit room was dark, only one or two lights still on in a few displays and some were covered in tarps, including the center piece. Cas walks up to the giant tarp in the center of the room and pulls it back, enough to uncover the head of a huge wolf. It was probably twenty feet tall.  
  
"This is why it's my favorite exhibit" Cas smiles and runs a hand up the wolf's leg, the wolf is so big Cas' hand barely reaches it's dew claw.  
  
"Is that an alpha?" Dean walks over and looks up at the huge display.  
  
"Yep, he's related to Cazius' bloodline, they were around alot longer than people think" Cas smiles and sits down on the platform in front of the wolf. "You see they couldn't control the transformation at first either. It was backwards too"  
  
Dean tilts his head "Backwards?"  
  
"Yeah, they spent most of their time as a wolf and turned human every now and then. They were almost hunted to extinction. But we've learned from cave paintings that a group of the last remaining Alphas that could transform learned how to control it to stay human in order to survive. Eventually they stopped transforming all together"  
  
"Wow, but then how did Cazius learn how to transform?" Dean touches the wolf's leg like Cas did.  
  
"Well after centuries of suppressing the urge to turn wolf, the gene which allowed it must have mutated back to it's original construction, causing uncontrollable transformations again, except man to wolf this time"  
  
"Hey how do you know so much about this?" Dean looks at the other animals in the smaller displays.  
  
Cas watches him. "I used to come here alot when I was a kid"  
  
Dean nods and walks up to a large cat with long fangs. "I like this one" He chuckles "Funny cuz I'm allergic to cats"  
  
"Ah the saber toothed cat, boy I'd hate to have been alive back when that thing was around" Cas worries his lip between his teeth.  
  
"Yeah me too" Dean walks back over to Cas and stands in front of him. "So why the museum?"  
  
"I'd come here when I was younger if I needed some time alone or to clear my head and this place always had plenty of entertainment" Cas looks up at Dean. _'God he's perfect, I can't mess this up'_  
  
"Hey whatcha thinkin about?" Dean takes a step closer and places a hand on Cas' shoulder.  
  
"Nothing, I just . . I want to make you happy"  
  
"You do make me happy Cas. I've never met an alpha that would actually take the time to date an omega and get to know them instead of just forcing a claim on them"  
  
"I'd never do that to you Dean, you're special and I want you to choose me too"  
  
"I did choose you Cas, I chose you before I even met you" Dean straddles Cas' lap and leans in for a kiss. Cas wraps his arms around Dean's waist and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss. They look at each other for a second, having a silent conversation with their eyes.  
  
Dean leans forward and whispers in Cas' ear. "Alpha"  
  
A deep growl rumbles from Cas' chest, he loves it when Dean calls him that. "You my omega?"  
  
"Yes . . Yes I'm yours . . Mm please Cas" Dean arches his hips into Cas' "Please alpha, need you"  
  
"Mmm need you too handsome, but we shouldn't do it here" Cas grabs Dean's waist and his cock clearly wasn't getting the, not the time or place message.  
  
"Please . . Please" Dean starts grinding on Cas' lap and the alpha can't help but moan and grind back. "Fine but if we get caught I get to blame you now" He smiles and Dean starts undoing Cas' pants. Cas grabs Dean and flips the omega under him so he's on his back. "You seem to think that you're in charge here little omega" He unzips his pants and pulls his cock out, Dean moans at the sight of it and tries to reach for it. Cas pins his arms above his head. "Mm mm not yet"  
  
Dean pants and squirms a little. "Please alpha" Cas smiles and uses his free hand to pull Dean's pants down to his knees. Dean wraps his legs around Cas' waist desperately needing the alpha inside him. "Please alpha!" Dean's slick fills the whole room with his scent and Cas can't hold back anymore, he pushes into the squirming omega beneath him till he bottoms out. "Ahahh fuck" Dean moans and bucks his hips. "Cas please"  
  
"Who?" Cas pulls out making Dean whine and whimper. "Mmm alpha please" Cas growls and slams back in and Dean's eyes roll back into his head. Cas likes him like this so he continues to slam into the helpless omega till he's screaming with pleasure. They don't want to get caught so Cas covers Dean's mouth to keep him quiet. It doesn't keep him completely quiet but enough that others shouldn't hear. Cas is about to grab his knot when Dean frees his mouth from Cas' hand. "No . . knot me alpha . . Please"  
  
"Dean we'll get caught" Cas grunts and pants heavily.  
  
"Don't care . . Need you . . Please" Dean whines and tries to fuck himself onto Cas' knot. Cas grabs Dean's waist. "No please plea-MMM!" His mouth was covered by Cas' hand again or else everyone in the museum would have heard Dean scream and moan when Cas pushed his knot into him.  
  
"Hey what are you doing in here?"  
  
Cas looks up to see a security guard at the end of the hall that they came from. "Shit . . hold on to me" Dean does as he's told when Cas picks him up, he reaches up and pulls the tarp off the wolf to delay the guard then takes off down one of the other halls. He hides in one of the displays with mankins dressed to look like prehistoric cavemen. The security guard runs past them and down the hall.  
  
Dean and Cas start laughing. "Well that was fun" Cas smiles and strokes Dean's chest.  
  
"Mmm thank you alpha" Dean sits up to kiss Cas' cheek.  
  
After ten minutes Cas' knot finally goes down. They climb out of the display and hurry back to the room where their group was when they left, it was empty now. "We should probably leave incase that security guard runs into our group"  
  
Dean laughs and follows Cas back to the car.  
  
                                                     . ¤ . ¤  
  
Cas is parked in front of Dean's house, the sky has turned a reddish orange and the clouds pink.  
  
"I had alot of fun with you tonight" Dean fiddles with his thumbs.  
  
"So did I" Cas leans over and tilts Dean's head to kiss him. It's soft and sends a shiver up Dean's spine. "So . . Uhm . . when can we go out again?" Dean wasn't going to ask, he didn't want Cas thinking he was desperate.  
  
"How about this weekend?" Cas smiles and kisses Dean again. "Mm really?" Cas nods and smiles "Okay see you soon Cas"  
  
"See you soon Dean" Cas watches as Dean gets out of the car and walks to the front door, he waits till Dean's inside before he drives off.  
  
Alastair was watching them from the park across the street, hiding in the bushes so he wasn't seen. "Yeah get me everything you can find on Castiel Novak" He hangs his phone up then crosses the street and walks up to the front window. He sees Dean hugging Sam then Mary, Alastair smiles. "See you soon Dean"


	4. Get Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon Dean . . . . Soon

Friday morning Dean gets a text

**____________________________________________________________**

** ___________________________Cas_____________________________ **

**》** 10:15 A.M. **Would you like to come over on Sunday?**

 **《** 10:16 A.M. **Yeah what time should I be there?**

 **》** 10:19 A.M. **Anytime is fine**

**____________________________________________________________**

 

Dean was excited he wanted Friday and Saturday to be over already. He didn't know what to do so he went to Bobby's for the rest of the day.

 

                                            **. ¤ . ¤**

 

Saturday morning Dean wakes up and hears Sam talking to his Mom, something about spending the night at a friends house. He wasn't really paying attention he was just thinking of what to do today. 

"Dean I'll be back in ten minutes, I'm dropping Sam off at a friends house"

"Okay see ya Mom, bye Sammy" Dean makes and eates his breakfast then cleans the dishes and the kitchen. He stops when he hears the door. "Mom? Is that you?" Dean walks to the living room. "Mom?" The room was empty, he hears another creak from the other room so he walks back through the kitchen and into the den where he heard the noise. The back door was open. "Mom?" . . . . "Sammy?" He slowly approaches the door and looks out.

"What are you doing . . Dean?"

"Jeez!" Dean practically jumped out of his skin when his mother suddenly appeared behind him. 

"Sorry honey I didn't mean to scare you" Mary closes and locks the back door before returning to the kitchen. "What were you doing out there anyway?" 

Dean follows his Mother and sits at the table. "The door was open and I thought it was you or Sammy" He shakes his head. "It's nothing, I'm just seeing things"

Mary starts making some coffee. "You excited for tomorrow?"

"Yeah I am, I don't even know what we're gonna do" Dean smiles and blushes. 

"Tell me about him" Mary sits down with a cup of coffee. 

"Well . . He's a lawyer"

"Please tell me he's one of the ones on my side in court"

"Oh he is definitely on your side" Dean laughs nervously.

"Tell me more about your guy's date at the Museum"

"Uuhm . . ." 

"Come on, what'd you see, what'd you do?"

Dean chuckles to himself "They had an Egyptian exhibit, lots of stuff about Cazius and Duba"

"Really?"

Dean nods "Then me and Cas snuck into one of the closed exhibits. We almost got caught by one of the security guards" He laughs.

"Wait . . Cas? . . That isn't short for Castiel is it?"

". . . . No" Dean shrinks in his seat.

"Dean Winchester if I find out you've been dating a Novak, you'll never leave this house again!"

"But I love him!" _'Shit'_ Dean didn't want to admit it so quickly, but he was in love with Cas.

"You can't love him"

"Why not!"

"Because he's using you Dean"

"You can't say that! He loves me too!"

"Dean he's a Novak"

"So what!"

"Novak's are always working some sort of angle. They'll do anything to win and they don't care who gets hurt in the process, just as long as they come out on top"

"Cas is different, he's nothing like his family!"

"Well he sure acted just like them the other day in court. You're not allowed to see him anymore Dean and that's final, no calls or texts either"

"So you're really gonna keep us apart just because you have problems with his family?"

"He's a Novak Dean, you just wouldn't understand"

Dean gets up and clutches his fists as he hurries to his room, tears in his eyes. He grabs his phone and texts Cas.

**____________________________________________________________**

**___________________________Cas_____________________________**

**《** 1:03 P.M. **Cas can we talk**

 **》** 1:05 P.M. **Of course, about what?**

**____________________________________________________________**

 

His mother enters his room and takes his phone. 

"Hey give it back"

"I told you Dean you're not allowed to speak with him anymore" She reads their conversation and responds. "So if you won't do it I will"

**____________________________________________________________**

**___________________________Cas_____________________________**

**《** 1:10 P.M. **I don't want to see you anymore, I know the kind of person you really are. Don't call don't text, I'm done with you**

**____________________________________________________________**

 

"I'm not a little kid anymore"

"It's already done"

"I'll just run away to live with him so we can be happy. Nothing you can do about it then!"

"I'd have every cop in the city looking for you and arrest him for kidnapping"

"You can't do that"

"I can and I will. You're only twenty two and State law says that all omegas are considered minors until the day they turn twenty five"

"No!" Dean cries into his pillow.

"I'm sorry . . It's for your own good" His leaves the room and takes his phone with her.

Dean lays on his bed crying for a good twenty minutes before he falls asleep. He wakes up at 6:00 and finds a note next to his pillow, it was from his Mom.

Dean tosses the note in the trash and sees his phone on his nightstand. He picks it up and sees he has five missed calls and a voicemail from Cas. 

_"Dean I am sorry for whatever I did for you to make this decision. Maybe it was because we moved to fast or perhaps you found someone better, whatever the reason I wish you happiness. I'm going to miss you more than anything else in this world. Goodbye Dean"_

Dean shakes his head as he listens to the message. He doesn't want to leave Cas, that's the last thing he wants. Cas makes him happy, makes him feel safe. He hits the call button and waits for Cas to answer . . He doesn't answer. Dean calls again and again . . and again, but each time it goes to voicemail so he leaves a message. "Damnit Cas pick up . . Please. I didn't send that text it was my Mom. She found out you were a Novak. Please I don't want to break up" He hangs up the phone and sighs. 

His phone rings and he answers. "Cas?"

"Dean get out of the house!" It was his mother "Get out now!" 

"What are you talking about you told me to stay?"

"It's Alastair, he didn't show up tonight" This wasn't the first time he's done this, he's been stalking Dean since the first time Alastair laid eyes on him. He's never actually touched Dean before he met Cas but they've never been able to prove anything because his lawyers always find a way to cover it up. And of course the Novak's were his lawyers, Naomi to be exact. "Damnit! I knew I saw his truck on our street, why didn't I listen to my gut? Dean get out now, go to a friend's house. Get somewhere safe. I dispatched a unit to the house but you need to run"

"Shit okay . . Okay" Dean turns to run but stops when something catches his eye, slowly he turns back and sees a dark figure in his window. "He's here . . He's here! He's right outside!"

"Dean run!"

Dean can't help but stay where he was, frozen by fear. His stomach was in knots and his body shook. The figure moves closer and Dean thought he was going to break the window when he feels someone standing behind him. _'Oh shit . . Shit!'_

"You know Sammy should be more careful when he comes in from out back, tell him to make sure the door locks. You never know who might seize the opportunity to get into a pretty little omega's house and wait till there alone. . . You have no idea how bad I wanted to take you while you were asleep. . You could have woke up already having my mark" Alastair leans over Dean and kisses his neck.

"Don't touch me" Dean jams his elbow into Alastair's ribs and runs for the door but he's grabbed from behind and slammed into the wall, Dean screams in pain.

"Woah! Not so fast omega" Alastair stood in front of Dean, a sinister smile on his face. "What's the rush, I just got here" Dean is punched in the jaw and his stomach then his ribs, the air was punched out of him over and over again. He's tossed onto the bed and held down, Dean could feel how hard Alastair was through his pants and tries to free himself.

"Let me go! HEEELP!" Dean was still holding onto his phone and his Mother was going crazy on the other end trying to find more personnel that the police station could spare.

"Tonight's the night Dean . . I told you from the start, you're mine" Alastair presses Dean into the mattress and yanks his pants down.

"NO! NOOO! GET OFF ME!! AAHHH!!" Dean screams as loud as he can when he feels the alpha's cock slide between his ass cheeks. "NOO! Don't fucking touch me!"

"That's no way to talk to your alpha, boy" His face was so close to Dean's as he nips at his neck. "I wanted this to be special but you just had to go find that other alpha didn't you" He lines up his cock and starts to push in, Dean screams again. "You don't have to worry about him anymore omega, your alphas here now"

"NO! NOOO! YOU'RE NOT MY ALPHA!!" Dean fights his attacker the best he could, he grips the bed and pulls away from the deranged alpha. He flips over on his back and kicks Alastair right in the dick, the alpha falls to the ground yelling and cursing. Dean scrambles off the bed and pulls his pants up before running out of the house. It was completely dark now and the late October fog was starting to roll in. Dean immediately runs across the street to the park and heads for Cas', his heart was racing and his head hurt from the collision with the wall but that didn't stop him. Dean needed Cas, he needed his alpha.

The fog gets so thick he can barely see five feet in front of him. He hears leaves crunching and twigs snapping, then a voice. "You can't hide from me omega, I can smell your fear" It was Alastair and he was close. 

Dean tries to calm himself and figure out which way he should go but the fog was blinding. Finally he comes to an opening where the lights shine through the fog, enough for him to see. Dean leans against a tree to catch his breath, he looks up to see Cas' appartment building was right in front of him. He hears voices and sees two people walking up to it, he also hears Alastair behind him getting closer. "I'm gonna find you omega!"

"Cas!"

                              **¤ . ¤ .**

**____________________________________________________________**

**__________________________Dean_____________________________**

**》** 1:03 P.M. **Cas can we talk**

 **《** 1:05 P.M. **Of course, about what?**

 **》** 1:10 P.M. **I don't want to see you anymore, I know the kind of person you really are. Don't call don't text, I'm done with you.**

**____________________________________________________________**

Cas can't believe what he just read, there's no way that Dean could have sent this. But who else would have done it. He sighs and calls Dean, he needs to hear it from him directly. It goes to voicemail so he calls again and again and again the last time Cas decides to leave a message.

"Dean I am sorry for whatever I did for you to make this decision. Maybe it was because we moved to fast or perhaps you found someone better, whatever the reason I wish you happiness. I'm going to miss you more than anything else in this world. Goodbye Dean"

Cas was at work, he's had to come in on his days off to make up for the week he missed. By the time he's finished with his work it's 6:00 and Cas can't wait to go home and sleep, preferably forever. But fate seems to have something different in mind when his phone rings, he answers without looking. "Dean?"

"No it's me" 

"Oh . . Hello Gabriel"

"What's the matter, you sound disappointed"

"I am, I was hoping to speak with Dean"

"Oh right that hot little omega you picked up"

"Yeah, he sent me a text ending things"

"I'm sorry bro is there anything I can do?"

"Beers at my place?"

"Alright I'll meet you there, I'll buy"

Cas hangs up and gathers his belongings into his briefcase, pulls on his trenchcoat then walks to his car. It only takes fifteen minutes to get home. After punching in his code the gate to the residential parking garage opens, he pulls in and parks in his spot.

Since his appartment building was located further inside the park he waits for his brother. 

Gabriel pulls in a few minutes later and parks next to Cas. They both get out of their cars and start walking to Cas' appartment. "You get the good stuff this time?"

"Yep two cases of your favorite" Gabriel holds up the cases and smiles.

"Thanks"

"Hey no problem. Always here for my little brother" Cas looks down as they walk and his shoulders are slumped. "Hey come on that guy didn't deserve you"

"He was different"

"If by that you mean he's the first omega you've ever paid any attention too then yeah. He was just a kickstarter to your alpha needs"

"No Gabriel. I felt something . . something deep. I was drawn to him . . It was like we were meant to be together. Like we have been before, but I don't know how that's even possible"

"Oh so you mean you really felt something . . shit"

"I can't help but want him, not even in a sexual way . . I just want him with me. Right now I'm getting an urge to find him, to be with him. It's like I can feel him"

"Well that's impossible. You didn't claim him. Wait did you?"

"No I didn't. We never talked about it"

"You've never had the urge to claim him without asking?"

"Well yes I have, It was the first time we met. He was in heat . ." Cas closes his eyes and smiles, remembering how amazing Dean smelled. ". . It took everything I had not to mark him"

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't agree with the social outlook on alpha behavior. They think because its pretty and fun to fuck that it's okay to claim whatever they want. All those alphas want is an obedient little pet fixated on their knot twenty four seven. I want someone to talk to, someone to be my partner in life, to make me happy when I get down. Someone to start a family with someday"

"You really love him don't you?"

Cas hadn't even admitted it to himself yet but Gabriel was right, he was in love with Dean. "Yeah I do" They walk up to Cas' appartment building and he unlocks the door, there was some loud shouting in the distance then silence. 

"Cas!" Dean comes running towards Cas and into his arms.

"Dean? Dean what's wrong?" Cas notices the blood on Dean's face and the state of his clothing. "What happened?"

"Hurry he's coming . . He's coming!"

"Hey it's okay"

"No no, he's coming. Have to get away . . Hurry!"

"Come on, I got you" Cas picks Dean up and carries him inside, Gabriel closes and locks the door then walks up with Cas. Alastair caught up to where Dean was and watches as Cas carries him inside, he was furious. "You're going to regret ever meeting Castiel, mark my words"

Cas carries Dean to his room and Gabriel gets a cloth wet before bringing it to Cas. "Thank you" He cleans the blood off of Dean's face while pressing kisses to his forehead. Dean was still shaking so Cas just holds him against his chest and rubs his back till he calms down. "Dean? Can you tell me what happened?"

"Alastair, he . . He raped me" Dean holds back tears "I-I mean almost raped me, it . . It didn't go in all the way"

"Dean that's still rape, he touched your body without permission" 

"He was gonna claim me. I don't want him, I want you Cas. I want you to claim me . . So he can't" The tears he held back fell down his cheeks and he closes his eyes.

"Dean I . ."

"Please Alpha" He looks up at Cas, more tears threatening to fall as the others did.

"What about your message?"

"I didn't send it, I don't want to break up. I love you" Dean turns away and shuts his eyes, he didn't mean to say it so soon. _'Shit shit why did I say that, he couldn't possibly love me yet . . '_

"I love you too" When Cas kisses Dean and pulls him closer is catches him off guard but he can't resist kissing him back.

"You do?" When Dean opens his eyes again he's met with two beautiful blue oceans that could see through to his soul.

"Yes I do. I didn't want things to move to fast and scare you away so I didn't want to say anything so soon, but since you feel the same way there's nothing to hide anymore"

"Claim me . . Please"

"Dean your not in heat, it'll hurt"

"I don't care, I want your mark. I don't want to be anyone else's but yours . . Please Cas"

Cas strokes Dean's cheek with his thumb. "Okay"

Dean smiles presses his cheek against Cas' "Mmm okay . . I'm ready" He bites his lip and tenses up.

"Not like this, it would hurt too much. If I'm going to claim you I'm gonna do it right" Cas kisses Dean on the cheek. 

Gabriel pokes his head into Cas' room, holding Dean's phone. "Hey you're gettin a call, it's your Mom. She's called quite a few times already"

"Can you tell her I'm alright, that I'm at a friends house"

He nods and turns to answer when Cas adds. "Tell her he'll be staying the night as well" Cas lays Dean on the bed and starts pulling his pants and shirt off. Gabriel smirks and answers before closing the door behind him. 

"Dean! Are you alright? I've been calling you. What happened? Are you somewhere safe?" Mary was talking so fast Gabriel only caught half of her sentences. 

"Uhh y-yeah, Dean's okay. He's at a friends house"

"Who is this? Where's Dean? I want to speak with him now!" Her tone was harsh and demanding, it even caused Gabriel to jump a little.

He could hear Dean moaning through the walls and calling Cas' name. "He's a little busy right now but he'll call you in the morning, I promise"

"Who am I speaking to and where is my son?!" 

"He's safe at Cas' and I'm his brother Gabriel"

"What!? Why did he go there?"

"Cas and I were on our way to his place when Dean came running from out of nowhere. He was bloody and looked like he'd been beaten. Dean said that . . He was coming and that he had to get away"

"Alastair, that bastard!"

"Wait, the cop?"

"Yes, he's had a fixation with Dean since he presented, but thanks to your family he's never been convicted"

"Woah the only part of my family that I claim is Castiel, the rest is as good as dead to me. It's the same for Cas, he just keeps working for our mother because the pay is damn good"

"What?"

"He can't stand that our family represents criminals and they get to walk free. That's why he works in the office, he was tired of cliants practically killing someone right in front of him and expecting him to make them look innocent"

"But he was in court on Thursday defending someone. They killed three people"

"Cas was filling in for our brother Luke, he had no choice"

"No choice?"

"You only see half of how controlling our crazy mother can be. We never got a choice, you either obey or you're thrown out like I was" The other end of the call is silent. "Cas would never do anything to hurt Dean, he's not like most alphas"

"They really love each other don't they?"

The moaning turned to loud yelling, he called cas' name and called him alpha alot but mostly it was Dean begging for Cas to go harder. Gabriel tries not to laugh and hopes that Dean doesn't get louder. "Yes they do" 

Mary is silent again. . . "Make sure he calls me in the morning"

"Absolutely" _'Good god please let this call be over before she hears them'_

"And tell Castiel that we'll be having a talk sometime soon" 

"Will do Mrs. Winchester, have a good night" Gabriel hangs up and leaves just as Dean starts to scream a little louder. 

                                                 **. . . .**

Cas had Dean on his back as he undressed him and Dean was getting impatient. "Alpha hurry" His alpha smiles and takes his trench and suit jacket off, he starts to unbutton his shirt when Dean grabs at his pants. "Alpha!" Cas leaves his shirt on and hurries in taking his pants off. Dean wraps his legs around his alphas waist and moans loudly when he pushes in. "Cas! Mm mmm" Cas was slow and sweet, he wanted to show his omega just how much he loved him.

Dean grabs at Cas' shirt and kisses his alpha. "Cas . . Ah! Harder . . Please alpha" Cas kisses his omega again, he knows how much Dean enjoyed being pounded into but he wanted to take his time and give his omega as much pleasure as possible before giving him what would probably be a very painful claiming mark. 

"Alpha . . Alpha please!" After what felt like forever Cas finally starts thrusting harder making Dean moan louder "Mmm mm Cas . . Cas! Alpha harder! . . Harder!" His alpha complies until he's fucking into him so hard Dean could barely form words. "C-CAhahhh! . . Cas . . N-now . . Do it now . . Please Alpha!" 

"I'm sorry" Cas whispers to Dean right before he pushes his knot into his omega and bites him on his neck, claiming him. 

"Alpha . . AlpHA AAHHH!" Dean screams and writhes under his alpha as he's claimed. He couldn't explain how amazing it felt, especially when Cas started to lick over the mark to seal it. "Ahhh shit!"

"Are you alright?" Cas kisses over his mark and rolls over on his back, bringing Dean with him so he's on his chest.

"Yes . . I'm okay" Dean was panting and shaking but he was still clenching down on his alphas knot.

"Did it hurt?" Cas looks up at Dean.

"No . . Best damn orgasm I ever had" Dean smiles and lays his head over his alphas heart. "Felt amazing . . I love you alpha"

"I know" Cas smiles and wraps his arms around Dean. He knew for a fact that Dean loved him, he could feel it. "I love you omega" Dean could feel it too and they both drift off to sleep holding on to one another.

 

                                                 **¤ ¤ ¤ ¤**

 

It was early morning and the sun was barely showing behind the fog that was still holding onto the sky. Alastair was leaning against a tree outside Cas' apartment building and a man with light brown hair and a little grey at the bottom walks up and sits on the bench in front of him. "Alastair . . Why'd you want to meet so damn early?" Whenever he needed something shady done, this was the man to call.

"You remember the Novak's?"

"Can't say that I do, what about 'um?"

"You remember Anna?" Alastair smiles slightly and looks down at his 'friend'.

"That omega bitch that kept turning me down"

"And what did you do when she got married?"

"Took her alpha out of the picture"

"I need you to do the same for me" Alastair tosses a stack of cash on the bench.

He takes it and quickly stuffs it in his jacket pocket "You do remember how that ended for me right? She died"

"That's not going to happen alright! Besides you're gonna be thrilled once I tell you who you get to jump" Alastair steps forward and leans over the back of the bench.

"And why's that?"

"It's Castiel Novak"

"The brother?" The man looks over at Alastair, anger in his eyes.

"Mmhhmm" Alastair smiles.

"That son of a bitch did everything he could to keep her away from me . ." His anger turns to hate. ". . I'll get him out of your way before the day's up"

"Knew you'd wanna help, he lives in there . ." Alastair points to the building in front of him ". . Apartment 3A" and the other man gets up and starts walking toward it. "Oh and don't hurt my omega Azazel"

"Wouldn't dream of it baby brother" Azazel keeps walking as he smiles and looks up at Cas' appartment.

 

                                               **¤ ¤ ¤ ¤**

 

Dean wakes up first, he stretches then smiles down at his alpha who was still snoring. He kisses Cas again and again till he wakes up and kisses Dean back. "Morning alpha" Dean smiles and kisses down Cas' chest. 

"Mmm good morning my beautiful omega" Cas cups Dean's face and strokes his cheek with his thumb. "Did you sleep okay baby?"

Dean blushes bright red and leans into his alphas touch. "Yes I did" He stretches again and yawns before snuggling closer to Cas. "Alpha I'm hungry"

"Dean you don't have to call me alpha all the time"

"I know but I like to . . Makes me feel safe knowing that I have an alpha like you that's always going to be here to protect me" Cas smiles and kisses Dean before picking him up. "Ahh . . Where are we going?" Dean holds onto his alpha as he's carried to the bathroom and placed in the shower. 

"I'll go make breakfast while you shower" Cas smiles and kisses Dean's cheek.

"Okay" Cas leaves and Dean turns the water on and waits for it to warm up. Once it does he grabs the soap and starts washing. He hears the shower door open a little and he smiles. "You just gonna watch or are you gonna join me?" There was no answer. "Cas?" When he turns around he expected to see his alpha standing outside the shower but no one was there. His heart starts beating faster and his spine runs cold. "Cas!?" 

Cas hears him and comes running from the kitchen. "Dean? What's wrong?" He too was worried because of how scared Dean sounded.

"I . . I thought you were in here"

"I am now baby"

"No I meant before" 

"Hey it's okay" Cas slips his shirt off then gets in the shower. "No one's here but us babe . . Besides I'd protect you even if there were" 

That makes Dean feel better, he takes a deep breath as Cas pulls him in for a hug. "Thank you" 

"You don't have to thank me baby" Cas grabs his loofah and starts washing Dean's back.

"I know" Dean smiles and kisses Cas. "Does this mean you're staying?"

"Think I'm gonna have to now" They kiss again. They kiss for a while before Dean's pulling Cas closer and practically riding his thigh. He moans when Cas picks him up and pins him to the shower wall, kissing him senseless. 

His alpha pushes into him without warning making him yelp and whimper with pleasure. "Alpha!" He moans and screams as Cas slams into him at just the right angle, making him see stars. Dean's hands scramble over the wall trying to find something to hold onto but everything was wet and slippery. When his hands finally find Cas' hair he holds on for dear life as Cas pounds into him even harder than before. He's not quite sure how long it takes before he's screaming out his release but he's still high on his alphas knot so it's irrelevant.

They finish their shower and dry off before heading into the kitchen, Cas finishes making breakfast and they sit down to eat.

 

                                               **¤ ¤ ¤ ¤**

 

Azazel watches as Cas takes Dean to the bathroom then climbs into the apartment through the window that Cas always leaves open at night. He got up to the third story window by using the fire escape, someone must have left the ladder down after leaving. When he hears Cas leave the bathroom Azazel dashes to the closet and hides inside, waiting and watching as Cas walks to the kitchen. After a few minutes he comes out of the closet and slowly walks into the bathroom, taking a look in the shower.

"You just gonna watch or are you gonna join me?" . . . "Cas?" Azazel jumps back just as Dean turns around. "Cas!?" He ducks into the little room with the toilet and hides behind the door before calling Alastair.

"What's the matter?"

"You didn't tell me your omega was male" Azazel knew just how rare a male omegas were, he was kinda jealous that his brother got such an amazing prize out of this but in the end he'd take revenge over a rare fuck any day.

"Is that gonna be a problem?"

"No, but the fact that he's claimed might be"

"What!! That stupid prick. No this has to work!"

"It just might, if he says yes to you"

"That'll be easy just get him away from Castiel and let me handle Dean. You deal with the real problem"

"What if this plays out just like last time?" Although Azazel was older he was careful to stay on his brother's good side, after all Alastair does keep the other cops off his trail.

"Then I'll find another omega for my collection, but you still get revenge on the prick who kept you from your trophy. But you need to cover your tracks even better than last time. Remember your taking out a Novak not just someone close to the family and I don't think Naomi would approve of us hurting her son. So don't get sloppy"

"Don't worry about it you'll still get your trophy. This'll be finished before lunch. Alright I have to go, they're almost done"

"With what? . ."

"Alpha!!" Dean screams as he comes and the small bathroom only made it seem louder.

". . That stupid prick! You have you kill him"

"Can't hear you, must be a lousy connection"

"Azazel!"

"Bye" Azazel hangs up and chuckles to himself, he waits for Cas and Dean to leave and go to the kitchen before coming out of the bathroom and looking around Castiels room. 

"Babe can I get some more coffee please?"

"Of course . . . . I was thinking about going down to the market, you could stay here if you'd like"

"Okay baby, pick me up something good"

"I will handsome"

Azazel finds Cas' phone on the nightstand and takes it then leaves through the window and hurries down the fire escape.

**____________________________________________________________**

**_________________________Alastair___________________________**

**《** 8:19 A.M. **I got the alphas phone. I can have your omega meet you at the wall so he'll think it's Castiel**

 **》** 8:21 A.M. **Perfect**

**____________________________________________________________**

 

**. . . .**

 

Cas gives Dean a kiss then grabs his trenchcoat and leaves for the market. Dean smiles and goes back to the bed and snuggles up into the covers where he falls asleep. He wakes up fifteen minutes later when his phone rings, he misses the call but sees it was from Cas. He goes to call back when he gets a message.

**____________________________________________________________**

**___________________________Cas_____________________________**

**》** 8:55 A.M. **Dean you have to meet me at the market I've got a surprise for you**

 **《** 8:55 A.M. **Okay baby I'll be there in five**

 **》** 8:56 A.M. **I'll be by trail 5A**

**____________________________________________________________**

Dean was smiling from ear to ear as he read the message. He couldn't wait to see what Cas' surprise was. He gets up and gets dressed then rushes out of the building and runs to the market where Cas told him to meet. He starts to worry after a few minutes and after five more he decides to go back to the apartment . . . . . . . ** _*Crack*_**


	5. Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Morning omega"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this Chapter is dark, lots of non-con and depictions of violence
> 
> I apologize for a warning not being at the beginning of last chapter, I forgot to add it in after so again I apologize if I triggered anyone

_***Thunk***_ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . He feels it before he's even awake. How his body feels like it's on fire.  
  
His eyes fly open. "Wh- AAHHH!" He cries out and grabs at his chest when a flash of pain strikes him, only to realize that he wasn't wearing a shirt.  
  
_'Somethings wrong'_  
  
He looks down and curls in on himself, he was completely naked. It was wet and slippery where he was laying on the floor. He looks around but there were no chairs or cots in his cell, which is the only way to describe the room he was in.  
  
' _What's wrong with me?'_  
  
Everything had a disgusting slimy feeling to it and the smell was horrible . . . "AAAAHHHHHH!" He grabs his stomach and howls in pain "What's wrong with me!?" he was getting warmer by the second. Reaching for the inside of his thigh, his hand slips. The slimy feeling was all over his legs, he freezes. _'No, no, no'_ He repeats to himself as he reaches his hand back further and feels the fresh slick that was leaking from him and pooling onto the floor beneath him. "No" He whispers.  
  
"Morning omega"  
  
He looks up to see Azazel smiling down at him. "What's happening to me?" When he sits up another sharp explosion of pain hits his stomach. "AAAHHHHHHHHH!" He screams so loud Azazel had to cover his ears.  
  
"What's the matter, you can't handle a little heat?" He laughs darkly as Cas looks up with hate and anger in his eyes.  
  
"Alphas don't have heats!"  
  
"No they don't"  
  
"What did- Aah!" Cas doubles over clutching his stomach "What did you do to me!?"  
  
"Gave you this" Azazel tosses a small glass bottle over to Cas who reads out the name on the label. "Omega Norxofen" Cas' eyes widen "But, that's for omega's who have pregnancy issues"  
  
"Yes but it can also be used to convert an alpha, if you use enough" Azazel unlocks the door and steps into the 5x5 cell where Cas was.  
  
"You can't, it's illegal!" Cas spits out and screams as his body turns against him, causing him to hit the floor hard nearly knocking him out.  
  
"It's not illegal if we don't get caught" He grabs Cas by the ankles and drags him out of the cell "Why do you think I used the Norxofen, doesn't raise any red flags like the actual transitional drug would" and down a short hall to a room. It was filled with angry looking Alphas who immediately turned their attention to Cas when he was dragged in.  
  
"Oooohh fresh pussy" The alpha closest to the door says.  
  
Another smells the air "He's in heat too"  
  
One steps closer and swipes up some of Cas' slick "Oh look at that soaked omega cunt"  
  
"Gonna knot that whore mouth of yours" Someone yells from the other side of the room.  
  
"No, No!" Cas kicks his feet trying to free himself, it was no use. Azazel held him so tightly he thought his ankles would brake, his screams and pleas were just encouraging the alpha to be rougher.  
  
"Please . . I'm not an omega!"  
  
"Yes you are bitch" Azazel hisses in Cas' ear as he grabs him and throws him over something in the middle of the room "And were gonna treat you like the little fuck toy you are!"  
  
Cas looks down realizing he'd been laid over a breeding stand. "NO!" He swings his arms and kicks his feet. Other alphas in the room grab his limbs and pin them to the wood, they strap him down as he continues to fight.

"Hey Zaze?"

"What?"

"Uh, he uh, doesn't look like he's to into this"

"I don't care Antonio, this ain't about business. It's about payback"

Cas freezes when the sound of a zipper being opened could be heard behind him. "Please don't do this, Please I-" He was cut off by his own scream when Azazel slams his cock into Cas' virgin, unstretched hole.  
  
"Fuck, he's so tight"  
  
The air was punched out of his lungs over and over by the alpha's brutal and relentless thrusts. He was slapped on the ass causing him to clench down on his attacker uncontrollably. "Mmmm, damn you make a much better omega then you did an alpha"  
  
"Get off me!" Cas screams through his tears and fights his restraints. His hair was pulled roughly, yanking his head back.  
  
"Clients will pay good money for a fiesty little omega like you" Azazel leans in closer "They'll pay even more for a clamed bitch though"  
  
Cas shakes his head "NO!"  
  
Azazel bites down on Cas' neck as he forces his knot into the illegally changed omega beneath him. The sharp, excruciating pain causes Cas to wail and scream, he tries to pull his head away but the teeth in his neck sink deeper causing it to bleed. "Now he'll be beggin' for it" An alpha says somewhere behind the two.  
  
Cas yanks on his restraints, the strap snaps and he punches Azazel in the jaw. Cas tries to hit him again but two alphas closest to him grab his arm and hold it down.  
  
Azazel spits out the blood from Cas' wound "Grab the chains, tie him down again!" Other alphas do as the boss ordered and tie Cas down with chains. "Looks like you still got a bit of alpha left in ya" He pants and moans as he slaps Cas' ass again "Don't you worry . . we'll break you soon enough"  
  
"Please . . . stop" His tears weren't helping, they only spurred the alphas on.  
  
Azazel's knot slips free, he grabs Cas' hair and yanks it back roughly, when he screams someone shoves a metal ring gag into his mouth and ties it behind his head. "Alright boys show this bitch how to act like a proper omega, just don't mark him up too much" His sinister laugh didn't make it sound like he was serious about that last part.  
  
Cas didn't have a second to think before someone was pushing a cock into his mouth and down his throat. "Oh god, his mouth . . oh fuck" Not long after that someone stepped up behind him and started thrusting into him hard and fast. "So fucking wet" Then both alphas start slapping him and squeezing his balls or pinching his nipples to get him to clench down on them.  
  
He doesn't know how long it took for them to finish or when a new set of cocks started to fuck into him but it felt like an eternity. His head was spinning from not breathing correctly and everything hurt from the abuse he was receiving and no one was playing nice. Alpha after alpha take their turns using his ass or mouth for their pleasure. Cas felt like he was going to be split open at one end and choke on a knot at the other.  
  
When it seemed like everyone in the room had finished, a door behind Cas was opened and new voices could be heard entering the room. Azazel appeared next to Cas and slaps his ass "Don't worry, found some fresh faces to keep you full of alpha cock into next week"  
  
Cas tries to protest but it causes him to gag on the knot currently choking him. When he can breathe again he growls angrily, looking directly at the alpha who forced all this on him. Azazel just smiles and says "You can't fight that mark forever, sooner or later you won't have a choice but to do as I say"  
  
If Cas could speak he'd tell him to go to hell, to choke on all the cocks he was forced to choke on. At some point during the assault Cas passes out but that didn't stop the alpha who was using his mouth from knotting and coming down his throat, nor did it stop the alphas that followed.  
  
                                                   . . . .  
  
Cas slowly opens his eyes to find that he was still chained to the stand. Everything aches and stings but that doesn't stop him from yanking at his restraints. He hears footsteps coming from the next room and tries to act like he's sleeping.  
  
The door opens and without a word someone walks up to Cas and runs a hand over his ass. It's then that he realizes that the ring in his mouth was gone and he's wearing a plug, he tries not to squirm but when they reach down and twist his balls he can't help but cry out in pain.  
  
"Knew you weren't asleep" Azazel's voice was deep, scratchy and it sounded like he was out of breath. Why would he be out of breath . . .? _'Shit . . His ruts gonna start soon'_  
  
"I didn't get a chance to use your mouth before you passed out darlin" The hand squeezing his balls finally lets go and Cas lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Go to hell!"  
  
"Still fiesty I see" Azazel yanks Cas' head up by his hair "lets see if I can change that" He shoves his thumb into Cas' mouth and grips his jaw tightly, then pulls himself out of his pants and pushes down the converted omega's mouth.  
  
Azazel starts a viscous pace, slamming into the back of his throat. He grips Cas' hair and jaw, forcing his mouth to stay open. Closing his eyes didn't help neither did clenching his fists or pulling at his restraints. Cas writhes and bites down on his attacker hard causing him to yell and pull out.  
  
"Fucking cunt!" Cas gets slapped so hard he nearly passes out again. "Don't you ever fucking do that to me!" When Azazel forces himself back into the others mouth he shoves his entire length down his throat and pulls Cas' head into it.  
  
Cas gags and tries in vain to pull his face away only to have the cock push deeper into his throat. "No No you get to choke on it for a while for being such an ungrateful bitch" Tears were pouring down his cheeks by the time the alpha's knot caught and he was choking on his release.  
  
Cas is pretty sure he blacked out for a few minutes because when he opens his eyes again Azazel wasn't down his throat anymore. His jaw hurt even more than before.  
  
Then he feels it. The hand squeezing his balls and something tight wrapping around them. He thought the hand was tight but when it moves away and allows what ever was there to fully compress he knew he was wrong. "Fuck AHH-AHHH!" It squeezes so tight he's afraid his balls are gonna pop off.  
  
"It's to keep you from getting yourself off when you're alone" Azazel chuckles and grips Cas' cock, something snug and smooth slips over it then there's slight pressure at the base. The smooth tube was pulled away and what he can only guess was a cock ring was left to constrict over his knot. "FUCK!" Cas screams.  
  
Judging by how tight the band was it must have been intended for use on an omega, a real omega that is. It was the kind of excruciating pain that makes you go pale and see stars.  
  
"If you're a good boy and behave for me I might just take it off and let you come before we get rid of them"  
  
_'Get rid of them?'_ Cas winces "Wh . . what do you . . mean?"  
  
Azazel's in front of him again and he's laughing "You didn't think that you were gonna be allowed to keep your knot or balls did you?" The color completely drains from Cas' face and Azazel laughs again, louder and deeper. "With how you're still fighting back, even after a second round of Norxofen. No those have got to go. Hell I've seen alphas twice your size act like the perfect little omega with only half a dose and they still had their knot and their balls . . . Hell I didn't even mark them yet"  
  
When he mentions being marked Cas growls and pulls at the chains restraining him. Azazel grabs Cas' chin and squeezes a yelp out of him. "So why are you so different? . . Hmmm? . . Why can't you just obey like all the others?"  
  
Cas continues to protest and Azazel gives a spine chilling smile "Don't worry" and grabs Cas' balls "You will"  
  
                                                . . . .  
  
Hot . . . Boiling . . . Searing . . . Thats what it feels like when you're forced into being an omega. It feels even worse when you're denied the one thing that can stop the fire. All he wants is for it to stop.  
  
Cas wakes up in a cell similar to the one from before, this one is slightly bigger. But unlike all the other cells his was in the corner and wasn't connected to any other cells. He hears whispers and the sound of chains hitting metal. The air felt hot and smelled like old dirty laundry, even the walls were dingy and green in some places.  
  
"Hey buddy you okay?" A gruff southern voice reaches out.  
  
"Hmm-mmmm" Was all Cas could grunt out at first, he sits up but doubles over when he feels just how much his stomach burns. He was still naked and his slick was mixing with the come that once filled him, making the floor wet and sticky.  
  
"It's okay brother take your time" The voice was oddly familiar to Cas. "What's your name?"  
  
Cas tries again to talk but just ends up panting and whining.  
  
"Try takin' deep breaths . . . In through the nose" Cas breathes in deeply through his nose . . "Out through your mouth" . . and out through his mouth. He does this a few times before he can talk properly.  
  
"Thanks" Cas looks over to see a man sitting on the floor in the cell closest to him on his right. He wore nothing except for a piece of cloth wrapped around his waist and his cell had two small blankets, one laid out nicely on the floor and the other bunched up in a pile as a makeshift pillow.  
  
"No problem, I know what you're going through. Names Benny by the way"  
  
"Wait . . Benny?-AAHHHHHH!" Cas was suddenly hit with an overwhelming feeling of helplessness causing the burning to get worse.  
  
"You ready to obey omega?" Azazel was standing in front of the cell his arms crossed over his chest, that explains the helplessness. The way the shadows fell on his face made him look like the devil and the light made his eyes seem to be glowing yellow.  
  
Cas curls in on himself screaming and panting. "I'm not . . an omega . . you asshole!" He screams again. It was like his body was ready to be omega and it wanted it's Alpha, but his mind and soul wouldn't let him give in . . No matter how much pain he has to go through.  
  
"No you certainly don't act like one yet, that's why you'll be kept in here till you start behaving, no touching, no scenting, no knot to stop the burning . . Not until you obey . . . Until you beg"  
  
It's one thing to tease an omega during sex when they're in heat, but it's torture to deny them the one thing that stops the fire. Azazel knows what happens to them, he knows that after just one day they're unable to sleep. After two there skin starts to crawl and burn and itch. After three they start to break down starting with their mind, causing hallucinations. After four days their bodies start boiling to the point where their organs shut down, they die a slow and agonizing death and could take hours for them to die, longer if they're pumped full of drugs. Azazel knows this because he's done this to his 'pets' as he likes to call them. Used them to test out new torture methods for misbehaving omegas, when they couldn't handle anymore his favorite game was throwing them in a cell when they were in heat and seeing just how much they'd beg for him to help and how long they'd last before dying. It was his own sick and twisted little game, he loved how even on death's door they still begged for his knot.  
  
Cas wasn't going to beg, he would never submit to another alpha . . . Even if it kills him.  
  
                                                   . . . .  
Day 1  
  
He didn't get any sleep that night but then again he wouldn't be getting any sleep regardless due to the nature of his cell. The concrete floor was always cold during the day and freezing at night. The walls were built with cinder blocks that over time had grown a thick layer of what looked like a mixture of mold and moss and the cries of new arrivals never stopped.  
  
Benny tries to keep him distracted, to keep his mind off the pain. "So uh . . you never did tell me your name. Kinda feel like I know you"  
  
Cas takes a deep breath and nods his head. "Anna . . ."  
  
Benny tilts his head, remembering. "Castiel?"  
  
He nods and pulls his knees to his chest after he sits against the wall.  
  
"How . . How is Anna?"  
  
Cas looks down and shakes his head. "You should get some sleep Benny"  
  
He nods and lays down.  
  
                                                   . . . .  
Day 2  
  
He isn't sure if Benny went to sleep or just laid there till morning but none the less he got up and started talking to Cas just like the day before. It was about little things at first like how to sit to make the pain a little better and how Benny promises to get Cas a blanket somehow.  
  
"A blanket?"  
  
"You won't need it now of course but once your heat ends it'll get pretty cold here at night"  
  
"Thank you but I don't intend on staying"  
  
"How do you suppose you'll be getting out of here . . Cuz please count me in"  
  
Cas smirks for a second. "I don't know but I have to get back to Dean . . . I have to protect him" It's only then that he realized his arms were itchy and sore, he scratches his arms a little.  
  
"No no don't itch, it'll make it worse"  
  
"But it . . Ahhh!" He scratches harder and harder.  
  
"Your gonna make it spread"  
  
Cas shoves his hands between his legs and bites his lip trying to ignore the itch. When it gets worse he forces himself to sit on his hands to keep himself from scratching. He spends the rest of the day trying to keep his mind off the fact that his skin felt like it was moving.  
  
                                                   . . . .  
Day 3  
  
Cas' mind started playing tricks on him an hour ago and every ten minutes it changes to something different but it always involved Dean. "I missed you so much . . I-I can't get up can you come over here?" In his mind Dean walks over and sits in his lap before hugging him. "I love you baby"  
  
Benny didn't have the heart to tell Cas that it wasn't real.  
  
                                                     . . . .  
Day 4  
  
Benny kept his word and got Cas a blanket, he doesn't know how but Benny was taken from his cell and he was gone for hours. Castiel put the blanket on the floor to get away from the cold, slick covered concrete which only lasted till the end of the day and the blanket was soaked with Cas' slick.  
  
                                                      . . . .  
Day 5  
  
By now Cas was starting break he was whimpering and everything ached like he was beaten repeatedly with a crowbar.  
  
"Try laying on your back and stretch everything out"  
  
He listens to Benny and it helps with the aches but did nothing for the pain in his stomach. When he sneezes it felt like his head was going to explode and it made everything ten times worse. Cas curls in on himself screaming and crying the rest of the day.  
  
                                                       . . . .  
Day 6  
  
Castiel felt like his body was on fire, every breath ripping painfully through his lungs and Benny's distractions weren't helping anymore, he overheard someone talking about Cas. "Think Azazel's gonna move you soon, heard one of the guards talking about ya"  
  
"What's there left to do, I'm half dead already"  
  
"Even if people could hold out as long as you, once you get that one on one time with the alpha that clamed you it has a way of making you desperate, it changes you"  
  
"I'll never beg, never"  
  
"Come on brother, you can stop all this pain, just give in. It's not worth losing your life"  
  
"It is for me . . I'd rather die fighting then live as something I'm not" Cas' vision starts to blur and he writhes as his head hits the floor, knocking him out.  
  
"Cas? Cas! Hey someone help him!" Benny gets the attention of the guard who runs to find Azazel.  
  
"No!" When he sees Cas on the floor he quickly opens his cell, kneels beside him and places his fingers on Cas' neck. "He's still alive, get him up to my room now!" Azazel leaves as Cas is carried up.  
  
                                                     . . . .  
  
Someone strokes his stomach as the fire cools in his body. Castiel was grateful that some of the pain was relieved but he didn't want the dick to touch him. All he wanted was his omega, he needed Dean, to bury his face in his lovers neck and drown in Honey and amber, forest and beeswax. Instead he's choking on Smoke, brimstone and sulfur, the scent coming from the only person that could stop the fire. His captor . . . torturer . . . rapest . . . . . . his alpha.  
  
Cas had blacked out for two days and he wished that he was still unconscious. His stomach felt full and he knew that it was all from Azazel. After a few minutes he could feel the alpha above him stroking his chest, he opens his eyes once he feels the alpha's cock sliding in and out of him. Azazel smiles "There you are . . Thought you might already be too far gone. . . Wouldn't want to waist such beautiful omega like you now would we" All Cas could do was lay there and take it. "You're so much better than your sister ever would have been. It's one thing to tame a fiesty omega, but taming an omega that used to be one of the strongest alphas I've seen is testament within itself" Castiel would have fought back but he could barely move let alone talk, his vision blurs just as he passes out again.  
  
                                                      . ¤ . ¤  
  
The days that followed were worse then hell Itself. Every day was the same, Cas would wake up to Azazel already on top of him and his stomach always felt way too full from the alphas come. His head was spinning and everything was still too sore to move, he tried closing his eyes, he tried thinking of Dean, Cas even tried to make himself pass out again but nothing worked. The darkness that Azazel carried kept trying to consume his soul, to twist it and make it his. Cas would never let that happen . . At least he thought he wouldn't . . It's been two weeks since Azazel took him and his strength started coming back but his resistance didn't. It started with his screams of pain that slowly turned into moans and whimpers of pleasure. It got worse once he started waking up covered in his own come, not remembering if it was voluntary or not. Next was the fact that Azazel didn't need to tie him down. Castiel wanted to fight back. He wanted to push his abuser away, to get out of whatever hell he'd been pulled into and get back to his life and back to Dean . . . But something was wrong, it didn't matter how hard he tried or how much he thought about it, Cas physically couldn't fight back anymore. He didn't know it but Azazel kept dosing him with the Norxofen, he was keeping Cas at a constant state of need and if he kept satisfying that need then maybe the endless cycle would finaly be enough to break him. . . . . It was.  
  
                                                 . . . .  
  
"Alpha!" Cas was bouncing on Azazel's lap as his cock was being stroked, his moans and whimpers could be heard throughout the building. "You wanna come omega?" He flips them so Cas is on his back and he grips Cas' cock just under his knot. "Yes alpha!" Cas moans when the alpha finds his sweet spot and lays into him. "Alpha! Alpha! Ahhhh! Please! Pleeeaaase!" Azazel slams into Cas one last time and his hand slips up over his knot making him come all over himself. "AAHHHH! AHHH FUCK!" Cas screams and bucks his hips as he's covered with his own release.  
  
"Mmmm theres my pretty little omega" Azazel strokes Cas' chest who in turn purrs and leans up into the alphas touch. There was a knock on the door. "What is it?"  
  
"It's time to leave Zaze"  
  
"You're leaving again?" Cas props himself up on his elbows as Azazel nods. "For how long?"  
  
"Just a few hours this time. Don't worry once you're back to full health I'll start bringing you with me"  
  
"Promise alpha?"  
  
"I promise babyboy" Azazel climbs off the bed and quickly throws some clothes on.  
  
"Alpha . . Can I take a shower while you're gone?"  
  
"Of course you can" Azazel leans over Cas and presses their lips together, he kisses him for a while before he finally stands back up. "I'll be back soon" He leaves the room, closing and locking the door behind him.  
  
Cas waits till he knows Azazel was gone before he jumps out of bed and runs to the shower, turning it up as hot as it can go. He steps under the water and scrubs everywhere till it's red, he washes the rest of the come off his face and tears start pouring down his cheeks. Just the thought of what he's had to do to convince Azazel that he'd been broken was enough to send Cas down a very bad road, one that he thought he'd never see again. He eventually gets out and dries off but doesn't get dressed because _'Omegas are to be naked unless out in public'_. Cas climbs back into bed and curls up under the covers, he lays their crying and shivering for hours. His only thought was how much he missed Dean. He didn't even know Azazel was back till he felt arms wrapped around him and hands stroking his chest. "What's wrong omega?"  
  
_'He's back already?'_ "Alpha! . ." Cas rolls over and curls into Azazel, pretending to show affection ". . I missed you"  
  
"I know I felt it . . . But I was only gone for a few hours"  
  
"That's too long" Cas squeezes his eyes shut and tries not to choke on the alphas scent. "I need you alpha"  
  
"I'm here now babyboy" Azazel pulls him closer and kisses his forehead.  
  
Cas tries not to look disgusted by the pet name and buries his face in the alphas chest. "I love you alpha, love you so much" His words were for Azazel but his thoughts and emotions were for Dean, it was his only way to trick the alpha into thinking he won and it was working.  
  
"I love you too omega"   
  
_'I have him, he really thinks he won. I have to get him to trust me'_ "Alpha?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why did you let all those other alphas touch me, use me?"  
  
"I had to wear down your resistance and your will to fight so you'd be easier to brake"  
  
"Will I ever go back to how I was before, when I used to fight it?"  
  
"No beautiful, once you give in your stuck like this forever. . . Not that that's a bad thing right?"  
  
"Not at all, I was just worried"  
  
"Don't worry little 'mega, the drug is irreversible"  
  
"What?" Cas looks up and tries not to look upset.  
  
"Once enough's been used the subject continues to change whether the drug is used again or not"  
  
"What changes?"  
  
"Starts with your knot. Over time it shrinks and stops forming altogether, once that happens you'll stop coming like an alpha" Cas squirms alittle. "That's why I've been letting you come, so you associate my knot with a strong release"  
  
"Is that so it'll be the same after my knot goes away?" Cas rubs against the alphas thigh and Azazel nods.

"It's actually already gone, you haven't been forming one for a few days now"

"What happens after that alpha?" Cas couldn't believe what he'd just heard, his knot was gone?  
  
"Well now that you're behaving you get to keep your balls and if you were for sale your cock would be surgically reduced to look like a proper omega. But don't you worry, not gonna touch yours. I want proof that you used to be an alpha"  
  
"Like a trophy?" Cas smiles through his hatred.  
  
"Exactly like a trophy"  
  
"Then when are you gonna show me off alpha?"  
  
"You'd like that?" Cas nods enthusiastically. "Well there is this thing tomorrow at the park"  
  
"Please alpha please" Cas pouts his lip and whimpers quietly.  
  
"Alright we can go"  
  
"Thank you alpha, thank you . . thank you" Cas smiles and reluctantly kisses Azazel on the cheek.  
  
"Mmmm" He leans over Cas and spreads his legs with his knees. "And how thankful are you 'mega?" . . . . It was a long night and Cas kept thinking _'One more night, Just one more night'_ , the morning wasn't any different. Once Azazel was satisfied they shower and get dressed, he gives Cas a thin white tank top and tight black shorts to wear. When they get downstairs to the car the guards wouldn't take their eyes off Cas.  
  
"Mm lookin' good omega" One walks over and grabs his ass. "How 'bout I take you for a spin, see how well you behave now"  
  
"No!"  
  
"No?" Everyone looks at Cas. "What's up with that Zaze? Thought you said he was broken in"  
  
Cas pulls away and runs to Azazel. _'No, no more'_ He looks up at his alpha. "No, alpha please I'm yours. . . Only yours" _'Please please I can't, not when I'm so close to getting away'_  
  
"Back off Antonio, this one's not gonna be passed around anymore. He's mine" Cas and Azazel get in the back of a black SUV as the guards get in the front and start driving.  
  
Cas lays his head on Azazel's shoulder and bites his lip nervously. _'I'm coming Dean, I'm coming'_


	6. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean thinks he got a text from Cas telling him to meet down at the park, but when he gets there it isn't Cas that he runs into.

_***Crack***_  . . . . . . Dean looks around when he hears what sounded like a baseball bat hitting something hard. He turns around in time to see Alastair talking to someone, they were easily ten feet away. His stomach turns and he shivers as Alastair looks up and sees him. _'Shit what do I do? Shit. Shit. What do I do?'_

"Dean!" He was relieved when he turns around to see his mother.

"Mom!" He runs to his mothers side and hugs her then stands behind her when Alastair approaches.

"Dean . . . trying to hide from your alpha are we?"

"You're not my alpha!" Dean screams at his attacker.

"I can see that . . Things can change . . And they will" His eyes stay fixated on Dean even when Mary grabs his hand as he reached out to touch her son. "You're gonna let go of me . . Right now!" He pulls a knife.

"Put it down Alastair!" She stands her ground and places her hand on her gun, when he advances she lets go of his arm and drawls her gun as she grabs Dean and jumps out of the way of the blade. She aims the gun at Alastair once they were farther away. "Put the knife down now!" . . . "Dean the keys on my belt, left side" He grabs the keys. "Get to the car now! . . Dean go!" 

His fear pinned him long enough to see Alastair once again approaching his mother, Dean shakes the fog from his head and dashes for the car. He unlocks the driver door and gets in, starting the car. His fear told him to run when he hears a gun shot but his gut told him to stay. Dean sees his mother appear over the small hill that separated them. "Mom come on" When he sees the blood he gets out of the car and runs to Mary's side. "Mom what happened?" He helps her to the passenger side of the car and opens the door.

"Bastard stabbed me, get in, drive" She plops down into the seat and gets the door closed as Dean gets back in the driver's seat and drives off. -"23 Adam to Main. . This is Lieutenant Winchester, I've been stabbed. . . It was Alastair. All patrols be on the look out for Sergeant Damon, he's armed and on the run with a second unknown assailant most likely armed as well, last seen at Red hill park heading East"-

Dean drives as fast as he could through the early morning traffic to get to the hospital, Mary flips on the lights and sirens and people eventually move to one side, leaving a clear path to the hospital entrance. As soon as they pull up Doctors and nurses rush out and help Mary inside as Dean parks. 

When he gets into the waiting room they didn't have much to tell him at first, just that it was touch and go. He's been here for a half-hour and it's still all they tell him, he was starting to get nervous being all alone when he hears a familiar voice. "Dean"

"Bobby?" Dean gets up and hugs his surrogate father, he was shaking and constantly checking the door for Alastair. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother text me, told me what happened and that you'd be staying at my place until you're safe" Bobby notices the fresh mark on Dean's neck. "That son of a bitch hurt you didn't he?"

"What? No, well. . . . Yes but"

"I'm gonna kill him! Who does he think he is forcing a claim on someone, let alone the Lieutenants kid!"

"Wait, wait no. Alastair didn't claim me, he tried to but I got away"

"What? Then who did?"

"I met someone"

"You met someone? Is it that guy you were tellin' me about the other day?"

"Yeah" Dean blushes and looks down.

"You told me you met him two weeks ago. Dean what the hell?"

"I love him Bobby"

"You love him? Boy you don't even know him"

"I know enough to understand that I belong with him, Bobby I can feel it. We're made for each other"

"What makes you think that? What has he done to show you?"

"The first time I met him he saved me from being raped and he didn't expect me to screw him even though I was in heat! He tried for hours to contact the clinic for me and when they didn't come I had to beg him to help me out. He didn't want to even then because he was afraid of hurting me. After he gave me fresh clothes and cooked for me all week, he actually took care of me. Like not just sex but, he did this back thing that made me forget my damn name. We talked about anything and everything like I was his buddy or something. We went on a date and it was awesome, he told me he wanted me to choose him too and I have because I love him. I love him Bobby"

"Wow. . . . He really did that for you?"

"Yes he did"

"Well, you don't hear of many alphas doin' that so. . Maybe the guys not so bad but Dean, he's claimed you. That's permanent"

"I know"

"You know?! Dean you just met him"

"No I haven't. I feel like I've always known him"

"Dean thats nonsense"

"No Bobby it's not"

"Are you here for Mary Winchester?" A dark haired woman looks up from a clipboard. 

Dean forgets about what he was saying and turns his attention to the Doctor that was approaching them. "Yes. Is she alright? Wait. . Meg?"

"Dean?" Meg smiles slightly then her face hardens again and she flips through the pages on the clipboard.

"You two know each other?" Bobby looks at Dean.

"Yeah, she would watch me and Sammy after school sometimes, usually when Mom was at work or dealing with Dad's stuff" Dean looks at the floor. "Is she?"

"Stable for now. She needs to be moved up to surgery but has refused to go unless she talks to you two first" Meg leads them to trauma room one then leaves to give them privacy.

"Mom what is it?" Dean was on her left, Bobby behind him.

"I'm going to be in the hospital for a while and I want you to stay at Bobby's while I recover, I want you to bring your brother as well"

"Alright thats fine, you just focus on getting better" Dean gives him Mom a hug and smiles" 

"And you" She points at Bobby "Make sure he stays inside during business hours and that he comes inside before it gets dark okay"

"You have my word Mary. Nothing's gonna happen to them" Bobby and Dean leave the hospital and pick up Sam from a friend's house. When they get to Bobby's there were only two people left working in the shop but Bobby made Sam and Dean go inside. Mary would kill him if she knew he didn't follow directions the first day they got there.

It isn't until Dean's showered and is back downstairs eating that he remembers Cas' text. "Oh crap I just left him"

"Left who?" Sam looks up from the coca cereal box to his brother. 

"Cas. He told me to meet him at the trail but Alastair showed up. Shit he must think I just left him" Dean grabs his phone and calls Cas. . . It goes directly to voicemail. _'Hey Cas, I'm sorry about this morning. Alastair showed up at the park and I had to get away. Please call me back'_

"What no I love you?" Bobby laughs when Dean's face turns red. 

"Shut up" Dean smiles and finishes his dinner then the three spend the rest of the day cleaning car parts. Sam falls asleep on top of his bed, the covers untouched. Bobby falls asleep downstairs in his chair per usual but Dean for some reason can't sleep. He tries and tries but hours have passed since he came up to his room, his mind played tricks on him all night. At least he hoped that they were just tricks, he kept getting the same vision. Cas locked in a cage and dying.

Dean is grateful when the sun rises and his mind can be distracted with work. Cas was busy, must have caught a big case and thats why he wasn't responding to the calls or the texts Dean left him last night. 15 Messages and 5 missed calls, must be one hell of a case. The next few days Dean helps arrange things in the house and is only allowed out to the barn once every one had left. He cleans the tools and gathers the parts that have fallen on the ground, he didn't even realize that someone was still there.

"Now what's a pretty little omega like you doing in a place like this?" The voice was familiar but wasn't recognizable. 

"What did you say?" Dean turns around and is ready to fight but his anger dissolves as soon as he sees his old friend. "Ash?"

"Hey Dean" He smiles and hugs Dean "Oh man no way, you got claimed? Never thought I'd see the day" Ash was the only other Alpha that Dean trusted other than Bobby and Cas of course. They were friends growing up and only recently lost contact due to their presentations.

"Yeah, neither did I" Dean blushes but it quickly fades when he realizes Cas hasn't returned any on his calls or texts. Ten out of the twenty calls ended with a sad voicemail and the 15 texts ended his night as he fell asleep, worried he'd never see his mate again.

"Hey what's up?" Ash sits on the bench by the tool chest and Dean does the same.

"My Alpha. He's. . . I don't know. I can't feel him like I used to"

"Can you still feel the mark?"

"Yes. But it used to be stronger and I didn't think that it's ever supposed to fade. . . unless"

"Hey no, don't think like that. I'm sure he's fine. . . You know sometimes stress can interfere with the connection" 

"Really?"

"Yeah, so I've heard"

That didn't do much to calm Dean's nerves but neither did the sound of a car approaching. They were driving fast and slid into the work yard. "Dean!"

The voice was unmistakable. "Alastair" Dean and Ash get up to see where he was when the first shot was fired. It rips through Ash's shoulder and shatters glass throughout the garage. "No!"

"I'm alright just go Dean" Ash gets up and starts pushing Dean toward the back exit when Alastair shoots again, the buck shot shatering three car windows and destroying the tires as well. Ash barely got the two of them out of the way in time. They sprint for the house and get to the porch when another round of buck shot splinters through the steps. Ash slams the door shut behind them and locks it. "Bobby!"

"What the hell is goin' on?" Bobby runs up the stairs from the basement. "What the hell happened?" He grabs a towel then wraps it around Ash's shoulder. "Here keep pressure on it"

"Bobby it's Alastair, he's here" Dean screams and ducks as the window shatters behind him. 

"Oh Dean . . . Why don't you save me the trouble of killing those people in there and just come out" His voice was calm, almost hypnotic.

"That ain't never gonna happen Alastair!" Bobby gets Dean to stand behind him when more cars start pulling up.

"Come on Dean. You know I'd never hurt you, other people though are fair game. Like poor little Sammy, on his way to the supermarket with no clue that the brakes no longer work. It's a shame, only 18 years old. Would have made one strapping alpha" 

"No! Sam's not dead. You're lying!" Dean was holding back tears and was ready to rip Alastair's head off.

Bobby was about to take Dean to the basement to escape when Alastair climbs through the window. "Am I?" He holds up his phone so everyone can see, a car smashed into a tree and it was on fire.

"Thats the car Sam took" Bobby watches the screen in disbelief. 

"Sammy! No! No! Sam!" The tears he was holding back pour down his cheeks. "You son of a bitch!" Dean pushes past Ash and Bobby, going straight for Alastair's throat. 

"Woah now" Alastair grabs Dean and holds him so he couldn't escape. "Come on baby, you know he would have just tried to keep us apart"

"I'm not your baby! You're not my alpha!" Dean knees Alastair in the crotch and gets his arms loose. He runs for the basement, knowing there was a hidden escape door.

"Deeaan!" Alastair takes a shot at Bobby but misses when Ash pushes him out of the way. "You two are gonna take some work" He quickly reloads his shotgun as Bobby runs down to the basement to help Dean. "You'll be easy, you're already hurt" Alastair starts to aim the gun at Ash when a wrench smacks him in the head. 

It was Dean, he didn't want to lose anybody else that he cared about. Ash kicks Alastair in the chest knocking the gun from his hands then grabs it and aims it at Alastair's head.

"Who's the bitch now?" He pushes the muzzle against Alastair's head and pulls the trigger.

"Oops, no more bullets" Alastair sweeps his leg under Ash's feet, knocking him to the floor. "Must have loaded it with blanks" He gets up and starts punching Ash over and over again.

"No Ash!" Dean rushes over to his friend and tries to get the attacker off of him. "Leave him alone!"

"Dean calm down for a second" Alastair pushes Dean toward the wall and continues to beat Ash bloody. "Told ya this one would be easy" He finally gets off the now unconscious alpha and slowly moves towards Dean. "You ready to listen to your alpha?"

"Not my alpha" Dean's voice was barely higher than a whisper, he was so scared. His mother had been stabbed, his baby brother had just been killed, his closest friend was unconscious on the floor and he knew Bobby would be next. "Please don't hurt them anymore"

"Are you ready to accept me as your alpha?"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to. I'm already claimed"

"Not from the looks of your mark, it's fading. Looks like something musta happened to him"

Dean's hand goes for his neck. He was right the mark was fading. "What did you do? . .What did you do!" 

"I had him removed from the playing field. That way we'd finally be able to be together Dean" Alastair smiles. "He was wrong for you anyway, can't you feel something between us?"

"Get off him ya damn psychopath!" Bobby grabs Alastair and smashes him into the table causing it to break. He kicks and punches the attacker as he tells Dean to run. "Dean get out of here. I got him, now go!" 

Right when he says that Alastair grabs a knife that was on the table and plunges in into Bobbys thigh. The man lets out a howling scream and falls to the ground when a piece of the table smashes against his face.

"Bobby!" Dean was frozen against the wall. Alastair blocked his path to the basement and the front was covered by his buddies. _'I don't wanna be his but if I run he'd probably kill me. . Or just make everything he has planned worse'_

He slowly turns to Dean and smiles. "Dean. . . I think we've learned a very important lesson today. Don't you agree?" When he doesn't answer Alastair gets closer and puts his hands around Dean's neck but doesn't stop him from breathing. "I asked you a question dear"

"No! Let go of him!" Someone tackles Alastair and knocks him into the desk. Dean watches as Alastair grabs the other guys leg and flips him on his back.

"Sam!?" Dean smiles at the sight of his brother but almost has a panic attack as his brother nearly dodges the knife Alastair had pulled.

"Dean go!" Sam kicks the deranged alpha off of him and rips the knife from his hand. "Dean go!" He pins Alastair with his knee wedged between his shoulder blades and the knife held against the base of his skull.

"Sammy!"

"Help Ash and Bobby" Dean nods and looks toward Bobby, he had regained consciousness.

"Bobby, hey can you stand?" Dean grabs Bobby's hand and helps him up. "We need something to wrap the knife to keep it from moving, do not take it out"

"Why it hurts like hell?" Bobby grips his thigh with both hands to help stop the bleeding.

"Taking the knife out will make you bleed faster, especially if it's hit the artery. You take it out you're dead in 15 maybe 20 minutes" Dean finds the first aid kit and takes out the gauze. "Alright this is gonna hurt" He starts wrapping the gauze around the knife and Bobby's thigh.

"How do you know all this?" Bobby keeps his hands on his thigh and winced whenever Dean made the gauze tighter.

"Meg would give us tips when she would watch us, just incase we were ever in a situation like this" He ties off the gauze and helps Bobby when he stands on his other leg. 

"Hurry Dean, before his goons decide to come in too" Sam still pinned Alastair to the floor. "And I don't know how much longer he'll be out. . Shit I think he's awake, Dean go now!"

"Alright Bobby get to the basement and help me move Ash" Dean drags his unconscious friend to the top of the stairs then Bobby grabs his arms while Dean grabs his legs and walks down the stairs. Bobby held what he could being at the bottom of the stairs and with only one good leg.

Dean gets back to the top of the stairs and watches as Sam gets flung into the kitchen and smashes into the cabinets. "Sam!" Dean sees the knife and bolts for it, he gets it just as Alastair reaches him. Dean spins and plunges the knife into the side of his forearm, if it hadn't of been blocked it would have stabbed him in the heart. 

Alastair screams in pain and even louder when Dean pulls the serrated blade out of the arm. "You're gonna pay for that" Just before he could grab Dean again Sam kicks him in the ribs as hard as he could, sending Alastair back into the other room and he most definitely broke a few more ribs when he hit the corner of the desk.

"I don't think so. Come on Dean lets go" Dean gets

down the stairs as Sam closes and locks the door to the basement. "How bad is he?" Sam checks on Ash.

"Not good, his breathing is faint and his pulse is weak" Bobby leans against the wall, now using a long piece of wood as a crutch.

"Is it clear to move?"

"Yeah. Looked out a little while back and didn't see anyone"

"Okay then we move. Dean help me carry Ash" Sam tries to pick him up but Ash screams in pain.

"Don't . . It hurts too much" Ash was turning pale, most likely due to the internal bleeding from his shattered ribs and fractured spine, each of which have splintered into his lungs. "You guys need to go"

"We're not going to leave you here to die. No way"

"Dean. I can't even stand up . .and don't even . .get me started on breathing. I'm just gonna hold you guys back, as it is you'll have to take turns helping Bobby." 

"Ash, no come on"

"Dean he's right" Bobby nods to Sam who grabs him and takes him out the hidden exit.

"Wait no, Sam let go of me" Dean frees himself from Sam's grip.

"Dean come on we need to go now" Sam looks around. "Come on, no one's on this side. Lets go"

"Fine but we're doubling back and getting him later once there gone" Dean and Sam dash for the tree line and hide. 

"Bobby . . you have to go. They need you" Ash managed to get to his feet but wasn't moving.

"You sure on stayin?" 

"Yeah. I can't even . . see straight. But I might be able to slow him down"

"How?"

"You got a gas can . . and matches?"

"Ash"

"I promise to. . try and get out before . . I light it"

Bobby sighs heavily. "Whatever you gotta do to stop him you do it" Bobby slides him over two gas cans and tosses him a box of matches.

"Can you toss me the cleaning spray. . And a welding torch"

Bobby grabs both and hand them to Ash. "What for?"

"Cleaner has Chlorine . . Torch has Acetylene gas. When they touch they explode"

"Jesus. Give them hell" Bobby hobbled out the exit and closes the door. He finds Sam and Dean then they start moving away from the house. 

Ash spills the gas all over the floor then opens the cleaner and sets it on the table. He takes a few matches in his hand before spreading the rest on the floor to make sure all the gas lights the instant the explosion happens. When bullets start ripping through the door he tosses the welding torch over then the cleaner. A bullet sparks off the torch igniting the gas then seconds later everything explodes.

Dean stops and turns back towards the house, the flames were visible for miles. "Dean, Ash said he'd try to get out of there before it went up"

"We have to go back" Gun shots could be heard throughout the lot and some sounded even closer. 

"We can't now, come on" Sam pulls Dean with him and Bobby. "We can't stop or they'll catch us"

"You two go I'll catch up" Bobby was falling behind with every step the brothers took.

Sam runs back and grabs the piece of wood Bobby was using for a crutch, he breaks it in two then places the sharp ends in the ground. "There, now you should be faster. Grab the tops and. ."

"I get it boy now lets go" Bobby grabs both pieces of wood and places them in front of him then lifts his foot off the ground, the momentum swungs him to the boards and he repeats this again and again. Soon he's in front of the boys and they have to tell him to slow down. "Not a chance. You speed up"

When they stop to catch their breath everything was silent, the Sun had started to set and the temperature was dropping quickly. "We need to find the hospital before you bleed out"

"I know Sam, you don't happen to have a map do ya?"

"Well actually, yeah" Sam points in the direction that they came from. "Sun is setting so that way is West and the opposite way would be East. South is behind us and North is in front. The hospital is about a mile North of your house so if we hurry we can get there before it gets dark, with our luck it'll snow or something." 

He was right it did start snowing, they were just approaching the hospital when the first flakes hit the ground. "Guys wait" Sam stops and ducks behind a tree, Dean and Bobby do the same. "Look" 

In front of the hospital were three trucks, all packed with Alastair's men. There were at least fifteen walking through the parking lot and six more circling the hospital Itself. "I'm sure there's more inside too"

"Balls! How are we gonna get in now?" 

"I'll text Meg, see if she's working" Dean sends a fast text explaining Bobby's situation and why they can't come in like any other day.

Bobby spots a beam of light hit the tree Sam was standing behind. "Boys we got company, let's move" They retreat into the surrounding woods and wait for both men to pass before hurrying back to where they were before. After making sure the coast was clear they hurry to the back entrance that Meg was waiting at.

"Thanks Meg"

"No problem Dean. Come on lets get you to the E.D." Meg helps Bobby inside to a trauma room. The X-ray showed that the knife did in fact hit the artery, he would have died in minutes if it was pulled out back at the house. Bobby was rushed up to surgery so it could be removed safely and Dean answered all of Meg's questions about what the hell was going on. "So wait whose this Alastair guy and what's his deal with you? And that mark. Dean whose it from?"

"Don't worry it's not from him. Alastair's always had a fixation with me but ever since I presented it's gotten worse and even more so recently as you can see. He broke into my house and was gonna claim me, I got away. I thought I would be safe with my alpha, the one who claimed me, but Alastair found me there and then again at Bobby's. Shit Cas!" 

"That's your Alpha?" 

"Yeah. He hasn't been responding to me and I don't know why, our bond . . It's . . fading." Dean rubs over the mark with his hand. 

"Wait, what do you mean fading?" Meg scratches up her eyebrows and starts writing down what Dean was saying.

"It used to be stronger and now it's as if he's . . Like he's sleeping but never really woke up" Dean looks at the floor and shivers at the thought of anything else.

"Dean. Is Cas short for Castiel?"

"Yeah"

"Castiel Novak right?" Dean nods. "His sister said the same thing about her husband"

"You knew his sister?" Dean looks up at Meg.

"Dean!" Sam came running down the hall. "We have to go now, Alastair's men are in the hospital"

"What about Bobby" Dean's hands started shaking and his stomach was in knots.

"I'll tell him what happened you two go. Get somewhere safe please. And Dean if the bond fades anymore you need to get back to the hospital ASAP!" Meg watches as they run back down the hall and out the fire escape.

Once they were deeper into the woods they slow down and find a spot to rest. "Sam where are we going? We can't stay out in the snow for much longer" Dean was shivering a lot more than Sam and wasn't wearing a jacket like his brother either.

"Here take this" Sam takes his jacket off and wraps it around Dean. 

"Wait what about you?" Dean instantly felt the warmth left in the jacket by Sam and he was smiling as soon as he zipped it up.

"Better?"

"Yeah thanks"

"No problem. Hey we have somewhere to go now. I just text my friend, he said we can crash at his place for as long as we need" Sam puts his phone back in his pocket and stands to get the layout. "Alright his house should be this way, lets go" Dean stays on his brother's heels the entire time and when they finally reach the house it was well past midnight.

"There you guys are, I was starting to get worried. Sam why couldn't I just pick you guys up? Wait Dean?"

"Gabriel?" Dean smiles as he sees the familiar face. "It's good to see you"

"How do you two know each other?" Sam asks after Gabriel gives him the biggest hug.

"My brother Cas and your brother are together"

"What?! Dean your dating a Novak?" Sam looks at his brother in shock.

"Well you are too mister so don't be so surprised" Gabriel kisses Sam on the cheek and Dean watches as his brother blushes harder than ever before. 

"Dating huh? But wait you're an alpha too, how does that work?"

"How about we go inside and we can talk there" Gabriel takes his guests inside to the living room where a fire was already lit in the fireplace. His house was nice, nearly twice as big as their own. The living room was openly connected to the kitchen and dining room, the master bedroom was on one side of the house and the guest rooms were on the other. The living room walls were windows and the fireplace was directly in the center of everything. 

They sit on the couch and explain what was going on with Dean and why they needed a place to stay. Gabriel again says that they can stay as long as they needed. "Thank you Gabriel. Hey by chance have you heard from Cas?"

"No. I was going to ask you the same thing" Gabriel scratches at the back of his neck. "Well Cas must be busy, he always did lose track of time when he's working or stressed" 

Sam knew that Gabriel was leaving something out but didn't say anything about it until they went to bed that night. "You we're hiding something earlier, about Cas"

"Okay I didn't want to say anything to Dean but, it's Friday and last I heard from my brother was Sunday Morning and he never showed up for family dinner. Something's wrong. He never goes that long without calling or texting" Naomi always found a way to stress Cas out and between Michael always pushing more paperwork on him and Luke giving him any case that he felt was a dead end or a sure win, Gabriel was the only one in the family he could relax with.

"We should go by his place tomorrow and see if he's there"

"Alright, but your brother should stay here" 

In the morning Dean insisted on going with them and in the end he won the fight. The trip however didn't give them any clues on Cas' whereabouts. On Monday Gabriel drives to the Novak's main building and finds his Mothers office. "Gabriel. What a surprise to see you here. Unless you've gotten in trouble and come for help then it's been expected"

"No Mother. I was wondering if Cas has been in for work lately. He hasn't been answering calls or texts"

"Yes it's been the same with me as well. You know when I finally get ahold of him he's going to need one good excuse to have been ignoring his Mother"

"I think something's happened to him. I went by his place and he wasn't home but his car was still in the parking garage"

"Well I guess I could get someone to look into it"

"Great. Thank you" Gabriel leaves but doesn't go home until he leaves a statement at the police station as well as checking out the hospital, it was dark and Sam said Dean was in his room.

When Sam woke up for his morning run Dean was already sitting on the couch. "Morning"

"Huh?" Dean wasn't paying attention, he was leaving Cas yet another text. It would have to be well into double digits by now. "Oh hey Sam"

"Have you been up all night?"

"Yeah I haven't been sleeping"

"How long?"

"Well the first night at Bobby's I couldn't sleep but it was fine until Thursday, the night before Alastair attacked"

"You haven't slept since then?" Dean shakes his head. "Dean it's Tuesday"

"Yeah, so?"

"You haven't slept in six days. You need to sleep"

"I know, I just can't Sam. I try. I lay there for hours waiting to fall asleep but it never comes"

"Sam" Gabriel pulls Sam into the kitchen so Dean doesn't hear. "Sam this is exactly what happened to my sister Anna. Her husband disappeared then there bond started to fade and soon after she couldn't sleep, then her heat hit and the clinic couldn't help her. Sam I think Dean's in trouble and I think that means Cas is too"

"Well what do we do? You said that there's still activity at the hospital. We can't risk Alastair finding him again"

"Thats if he's alive, you said the house blew up right?"

"We don't even know if he was still inside when it went up. Why else would his goons still be there?"

"Alastair has a brother. . Names. . Uhh . . Azazel. It could be him trying to get back at you guys for his brother"

"Yeah I guess it could be" Sam looks back and sees that Dean was asleep on the couch. "Dean?" They hurry over to him. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know. Anna didn't fall asleep, her heat hit and she went directly to the clinic. Maybe this is a good thing"

"I hope so" Sam grabs a blanket and throws it over Dean. The rest of the day he and Gabriel take turns keeping an eye on him. Dean sleeps for a full twenty four hours and when he wakes up he doesn't feel any better.

"Cas! Cas! No! CAS!" Dean screams and tears pour down his cheeks. 

Sam was sitting at the dining room table and Gabriel was cooking but both come running when Dean wakes up screaming. "Dean what's wrong?"

"Cas. . He's gone. He's gone" Dean cries even harder and starts shaking. "I can't feel him anymore" Sam lets his brother crawl over and cry into his chest. He could just imagine the pain Dean was in. 

"Does that mean . . Is Cas. .?" Gabriel looks over at Sam.

They don't say anything the rest of the day and Dean started to hide away in his room, he didn't even come out to eat. Saturday morning Sam wakes up and decides to go offer Dean some breakfast like he did every day when he smells it. "Shit" Sam drops the glass of water he was taking to Dean and leans against the wall.

"Sam what's wrong?" Gabriel goes to his boyfriend and smells it too. "Oh jesus! Your brother"

Sam walks into Dean's room and both Alphas nearly faint at the scent of Dean's heat. "Dean we need to go" Sam doesn't wait for Dean to fully wake up, he just scoops his brother up and gets to Gabriel's car. 

"Sam what's going on? Ahhh! Crap I forgot this was comin up" Dean whimpers in his brother's arms and burrows his head into Sam's chest. "Alpha! Cas! Caaas!" Dean screams and pants, his heat becoming worse by the second. 

"Shhh it's okay, just try and relax. You can scent me if that'll help" Sam holds onto his brother as Gabriel runs all the red lights to the clinic.

"I am. It's not helping. I need Cas. I need my alpha" Dean grunts as a new wave of pain crashes into him.

They get to the hospital and Sam bolts for the emergency entrance, Dean still in his arms. "Someone help! He's in heat and needs a room at the clinic now!"

The nurses get Dean to a room and help him undress, they leave him with plenty of toys and water. His room was fairly large and had a comfortable one person bed and a closet full of comfortable hospital sweats. His blinds were closed, he liked the dark when he came here, it allowed him to get into that omega headspace that he loved so much. Dean immediately grabs the biggest toy they had and begins fucking himself with it. It still wasn't as big as Cas and the knot didn't feel the same as his alpha's. It was too small, to slow, to soft. This was going to be a long heat without Cas.

After five days his Mother insisted on seeing him. "Dean are you alright? Sam told me what happened"

Dean was wrapped in a robe and curled into a ball. "Need Cas. Mom you have to find him. I need him"

"I'm doing my best sweetheart, I have every available patrol looking for him. Don't worry we'll find him" She leaves when Dean started whimpering again.

Dean is there for three more days and without his heat lifting an inch. Monday morning however was the worst. "Hello Dean"

Dean freezes. _'How? How did he get out? How did he find me? Why isn't he a pile of ash with the rest of the house?'_ "Alastair" Dean looks up from his bed and sees the alpha leaning against the wall by the door.

"Mmm you smell even better when you're in heat" Alastair slowly walks over and leans over Dean's naked body.

"Please . . . don't" Dean was terrified, he didn't know what else to do. Cas was dead and the rest of his family would be too if he fought Alastair anymore but he couldn't stand the thought of being his omega. "Please just leave me alone"

"Dean. We both know I can't do that. I'm gonna save you pretty little omega"


	7. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to see what's going on at the park but will Cas be able to do what's expected of an omega or will his alpha qualities shine through once again?

Castiel's hands shook, his heart was racing and his mind started playing tricks on him.  
  
_'What if I can't get away? What if I do escape but they catch me again? Would he kill me or just keep trying to turn me? I don't even know what would be worse. . . . Yes I do, never seeing Dean again would be worse. I have to escape. I have to find him. I'm going to escape'_  
  
Azazel noticed that Cas was tense and rubs his thigh. "Don't worry omega, this'll be fun. Come here" He pulls Cas by his hips, into his lap then runs his hands under Cas' shirt and up his torso.  
  
"Alpha?" Cas had to fight his instinct to attack Azazel and play submissive a little while longer, leaning into the touch. "Alpha when we get there are you going to show them that I'm yours?" _'Have to get away as soon as I get out of the car, if I bolt out the other door I should be able to outrun one of them'_  
  
"In every way possible little omega" The car comes to a stop and the two in the front get out, Cas was about to slide off Azazel's lap when he's stopped by the alphas grip. "It's over here" He motioned to his door that opened shortly after.  
  
_'Shit, I was gonna go the other way'_ It must've been the look in his eye that gave it away because Azazel squeezes Cas' hips and shoves him off his lap. He lands on his back out on the street with a thud.  
  
"I think we have a problem boys. My whore doesn't seem to want to be here" Cas' arms were pinned by the two that were in the car with them, Azazel gets out, placing his shin across the omega's throat and puts just enough pressure to make breathing almost impossible. "Do we need to go back to how it was before? When you were a free for all and everyone was allowed use you whenever, however?"  
  
"NO! . . NO!" Castiel was still able to speak but it was garbled. "Alpha please I'm sorry. I'm sorry I belong to you"  
  
"Do you want me omega?"  
  
"Yes Alpha! I want you" _'To die'_ "Only you"  
  
"You gonna take my knot in front of everybody?"  
  
"Yes Alpha!" Cas raises his hips and grinds up against the alphas crotch. "Gonna take your knot all day, Sir"  
  
"Mmm good boy" Azazel finally takes his shin off Cas' neck and doesn't bother to help Cas up. During the altercation a car drives around them and parks just in front of their car, two men and two women get out they watch as Cas struggles to breathe then walk away like nothing was out of the ordinary. Another car pulls up and parks, five men could be seen exiting the car, all Azazel's men Cas figures and he'd be right.  
  
_'Damn it what do I do now?'_ He looks around when he stands and sees just how many people were at the park.  
  
Hundreds of Alphas, most were accompanied by omegas some with betas. The park had been set up like a carnival, there were food stands, games and tents set up all over. Green tents were kid friendly, Yellow was more suitable for older people, Red was 18 and up but the Black tents were strictly alphas only. Azazel kept those tents packed with the freshest product an alpha could buy, drugs, guns, omegas, you name it Azazel probably sells it. The wall, as always, drew the biggest crowd. Alphas would take turns fighting each other, fucking their purchases or hitting the wall. You would think that after a century of getting beaten on the wall would have been destroyed or at least damaged in some major way, but to everyone's surprise only a few lucky participants have ever actually cracked the wall, and not much at that.  
  
"So what first little omega?" Azazel pulls Cas in close and keeps a firm grip on his hips. "Food? Or do you want to work up an appetite first?"  
  
"I want your knot"  
  
"Good boy, right to the good stuff"  
  
"Where should we do it first omega?"  
  
"Where everyone will see us alpha"  
  
Cas was panicking now, how would he escape with this many people. . With this many alphas. He couldn't possibly overpower any of them in his state. _'This was a stupid idea, this isn't gonna work. . Oh god I'm gonna be stuck with him forever. He's never gonna let me go. I'm never gonna see Dean again'_ He was so distracted he didn't even notice that they had made their way to the wall already.  
  
"You gonna strip for me now, omega?" Azazel spins Cas around and slips his fingers through the loops in Cas' shorts.  
  
"Alpha I . . . I can't" Cas was shaking and he dares to look up at the man who ruined his life. "I can't"  
  
"It's okay omega, they won't judge you. Now come on and strip" Alpha authority bleeds into his words this time and Cas' hands reach for the bottom of his tank top on instinct.  
  
_'I . . I messed up. Shit, his guys are all around us. I don't even look like an alpha anymore so good luck getting anyone to believe me if I tried. I could try running but I don't think I could outrun all of them, and most if not all of them have guns'_ He was so focused on escaping that he almost missed the heavy scent of honey and the light accents of amber that now filled the park. Then he sees him, wrapped in nothing but a bed sheet. "Dean?" Alastair held on to Dean from behind and smiled as if he just won first prize at the fair. Dean was visibly in pain. He whimpered and clutched at his stomach, fear rolling off him and almost completely drowning out his beautiful scent.  
  
_'He's in heat and that bastard must be Alastair'_ The second Castiel sees Dean his alpha instincts came back to him, giving him back the edge that he lost over the weeks of conditioning Azazel subjected him to. It was what he needed to break the hold the alpha had on him and fight back. "Let go"  
  
"What was that 'mega?" Azazel leans in closer and growls deeply. "You better not start anything or I promise it won't end well for you"  
  
"Let go of me!" The surrounding crowd starts to take notice when Cas shoves Azazel off of him and grows much louder than an omega ought to.  
  
"Hey don't disrespect your alpha like that" Says a lady in a nice black dress, she had her omega wearing nothing but a cloth around his waist and a collar attached to the leash she held. "He takes care of you and you treat him like dirt?"  
  
"He's not my alpha!"  
  
"But sweetie you bare the alphas mark, you are his omega forever. And you shouldn't dare talk to an alpha the way you just did"  
  
"Yeah omegas are expected to obey their alpha as well as others"  
  
"No! I'm not an omega!" Cas was looking in every direction he could and everyone was looking at him, arousal prominent on most every alpha surrounding Cas.  
  
"Sure and I'm not an alpha" One guy jokes and laughs somewhere behind Cas.  
  
"Not an omega. Thats a good one. With your looks and your scent there's no way you're anything else but omega"  
  
"He's just one of those confused pathetic omegas who think it's an Alpha or Beta. Well I've got news for you boy, you were born omega and you're gonna die omega, one way or another"  
  
"Mmm he is with Azazel, so maybe we'll get to show him just how much of a bitch boy he really is"  
  
"I like the sound of that. What do you say Azazel? Should we teach your bitch his place?"  
  
Azazel waits for a second before nodding to the crowd. "I think that's exactly what he needs. Hold him down and don't stop till he's raw and lost his voice from screaming"  
  
Cas freezes again when the crowd starts closing in on him but he snaps out of it when he hears Dean screaming and his fear turns into pure terror. "No! He is not my alpha! I'm not his omega!" Cas pushes through the crowd towards Dean but they push back and keep him cornered. "He forced all of this on me! He kidnapped me! He used me! He turned me into this!" He didn't know it but he had pushed his way through the crowd and closer to Dean but they once again block his path. "I'm not a bitch and I don't belong to him! I'm not an omega!"  
  
"Let's say you didn't present as omega, at best you were a beta and transitioned"  
  
"But look at him, you can't be that beautiful and not present as omega"  
  
"He's clearly always been omega, I mean just smell him. Can't fake the smell of slick like that even if he was a beta before"  
  
After seeing Alastair force Dean to the ground Castiel's festering rage finally took over. "I am not an omega!" He let's out a beast like growl as he spins, before he knew it he stood dead center before the wall and raises his fist. "I am an alpha!" Sounding like thunder it collides with the brick and like lightning cracks shoot out in all directions. The force of the impact shattered every inch of the wall and it began to fall apart.  
  
Concrete the size of boulders fell from the sky, people screamed as they rushed out of the way of the falling debris. Others looked on and fear glued their feet to the ground. There was a rumble, started out low but it became louder when a huge shadow covered the crowd in darkness. The thundering noise seemed to be coming from the shadowy figure, when the dust cleared a black wolf the size of a house stood where the Alpha wall just was moments ago.  
  
The man who thought the crowd should have their way with Cas shrieks. "Oh shit he really is an Alpha!"  
  
"Not just an alpha but one in it's most primal form" Even the alpha who stated that Cas was in fact omega cowers in the shadow of the wolf.  
  
"But how? Alphas haven't been able to shift for thousands of years" A new voice pipes up.  
  
Dean looks up at the beast the second he notices the comforting beeswax and fresh pine scent. "Cas?" He was so confused, if Cas was alive then why did their bond fade? Where did he go? He smells different now, like pure alpha rage. But he's a wolf. How is he a wolf? None of that matters, Cas is back and his alpha was here to save him.  
  
Dean was far enough away from the wall so the debris didn't land anywhere near him but Alastair was still pinning him face first to the ground. "Alpha!" Dean pushes at his attacker and reaches an arm toward his alpha.  
  
_'Get away from him!'_  
The wolf let's out another thunderous roar as he hears his omega's desperate cry for help, he takes a step closer to his omega. He towers over the two and lowers his head closer to the other alphas face. Alastair scrambles off of Dean and falls on his ass when he tries to run away, the wolves fangs large enough to scare everybody in the park. All except one.  
  
"Alpha" Dean smiles as the wolf gently nuzzles his chest. The smell of fear and terror soon fade and is replaced with the scent that Cas fell in love with. "I knew you weren't dead" Dean strokes a hand up and over the wolves jaw and smiles when he's given a full face lick from the alpha.  
  
"Hey! That bitch is mine!" Alastair stood with his gun drawn, his brother and his men did the same.  
  
"Alpha don't let him hurt me"  
  
_'He will not touch you again, if he tries It will be the last thing he does'_  
  
Dean cries out in pain and pulls the sheet around him tighter when Alastair starts getting closer. "Alpha! . . Help!"  
  
_Protectprotectprotect_  
His omegas cry added to the threat to his mate put Cas in attack mode. His growl shook the ground and his fangs were visible once again. _'You will not touch my mate!'_  
  
"Put your weapons down now! SFPD you're all under arrest!" Mary, along with her Sergeant's Jody and Donna and the rest of the police department storm the park and surround the area around where the wall was. "Give it up Alastair. There's no where to run this time"  
  
"Uh Lieutenant . . You are aware of the two story wolf sitting right in front of you aren't ya?" Donna takes a step back when Cas looks up at her.  
  
"I'm aware Sergeant. It's okay he's not gonna hurt anyone as long as you don't hurt him"  
  
"Lieutenant the boys in heat, we should get him to a clinic and away from the beast" Jody and her team finish placing handcuffs on Alastair, Azazel and his men.  
  
Cas snarls and bares his fangs as he curls around his omega. The Officers raise their weapons and aim at the wolves head. "It's okay! It's okay! That's the boys alpha and he doesn't mean us any harm, isn't that right Castiel?" Mary looks up at the alpha and silently prays that she's making the right choice.  
  
Cas growls as softly as he could and lays his head between his paws just next to Dean. "Alpha!" His screams got louder and Cas springs to his feet.  
  
_Protectprotectprotect_  
_'I have to get him somewhere safe . . My place is close'_  
  
"Someone go get that kid before he gets hurt!", "Just shoot it already before it turns on us!", "Don't shoot him! He's beautiful. A true alpha. You'd be a coward to kill such a magnificent creature!" The Officers begin arguing about what to do.  
  
"Nobody's going to shoot him. Stand down now!" All but five cops lower their weapons. "I said stand down!"  
  
"Shoot him!" Alastair yells as he's being taken to a squad car, his patrol men open fire.  
  
"No! Don't shoot him!" Mary was the first to tackle one of the rogue Officers.  
  
Castiel ducks his head and bites onto the sheet wrapped around Dean. As carefully as possible he leaps into a sprint in the opposite direction of the dirty cops and toward his appartment.  
  
Each of the five took two officers to disarm but the last one put up a fight and managed to get one last shot off that hit his intended target.  
  
"Shit!" Dean holds onto the sheet for dear life when Cas trips up a little and tries not to look down. "Please don't drop me"  
  
_'I won't'_ Despite his wound Castiel doesn't stop until he reaches his appartment building, he stood on his hind legs so he could set Dean down on his balcony.  
  
"Can uh . . Can you control that?" Dean clutches at the sheet and shivers.  
  
_'I don't know, last time I blacked out. But I somehow managed to get to the balcony and crash through the glass. Haven't had time to fix it yet, he should get inside it's too cold for him out here'_  
  
"I'm okay. But how or when are you gonna. . Shrink?"  
  
Cas thought he would just wait out the time till he shifted back but his wolf brain had something else in mind. He places his paw next to Dean on the balcony and leaps toward the building, when he crashes through the plastic covering he was human again.  
  
"Cas?" Dean steps inside and kneels next to his alpha, his clothes had been torn off when he shifted, exposing the gunshot wound. "Oh, baby" Tears pool in his eyes when he notices the blood covering Cas' right shoulder. "They shot you"  
  
"I'm okay handsome" Cas rolls over and looks up at Dean. "It's just a scratch, I'm just glad I didn't replace the windows already"  
  
They laugh and Dean takes the opportunity to finally kiss his alpha again and it was everything, warming him up from the inside and sending sparks up his spine. The kiss was sweet enough to calm his nerves and settle his heat for a moment. "I missed you so much" Dean never thought he could feel so at home with someone but he did. Cas always had a way of making Dean feel comfortable but after receiving his mark Dean didn't know where he ended and Cas began. It's like everything was connected and he very much wanted his alpha's mark back. It's almost as if he was stripped of his identity when the bond faded.  
  
"I missed you too" Cas sits up and Dean was already using the sheet to wipe the blood.  
  
"Here let me clean you up" Dean gasps when he was picked up and carried to the shower. "Alpha?"  
  
"It will be easier to clean my wound in here" Castiel catches Alastair's scent on Dean and a low growl rumbles from the back of his throat. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Cas asks before placing Dean back on his feet.  
  
"No" Dean looked at the floor and the smell of fear filled the bathroom. "Well kinda. It started the morning after we mated. When I went to meet you in the park Alastair was there, he stabbed my mother when she showed up to protect me. Bobby let me stay at his place and I thought I'd be safe but he found me there too, killed my friend hurt Bobby pretty bad. After we escaped Sammy said a friend would let us stay at their place, it turned out to be your brother Gabriel. My heat hit not to long after that, Alastair got me from the clinic and took me to the park. His hands were everywhere on me, thought I was gonna hurl from his scent. I didn't even know you were there until you wolfed out" Dean holds onto Cas as the sheet is pulled off and tossed out onto the floor then warm water is running down his back. "I was so scared, I didn't know what to do"  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you baby" Cas wraps his arms around Dean and kisses his forehead till the sour, fear filled scent disappears.  
  
"What happened alpha? Where did you go?" He looks up at Cas and presses kisses to his chest.  
  
"Azazel, he took me and tried to change me. I'm assuming it was so Alastair could get to you in my absence"  
  
"Change you how?"  
  
"He gave me something to cange me into an omega. That's why you didnt recognize my scent at first. He did, horrible things to me. Made me submit to him and obey him, kept me hopped up on drugs so that I would. I don't know if I'm even the same anymore, he said things have already changed and will continue to change"  
  
"Hey. It's okay. I still love you all the same. Nothing could ever change that. You're mine and I'm yours forever" Dean pulls his alpha closer and relishes in the sound of his heartbeat.  
  
After their shower the pair curl up together on Castiel's bed and spend the rest of the evening just cuddling and scenting each other. Dean would have been happy just doing that till they fell asleep but eventually his heat flairs up and he needed something more. "Alpha" His shaky voice immediately telling Cas what he needed.  
  
"Shhhhh it's okay. I got you" Castiel leans over his omega and starts nipping and sucking over his scent gland. He smiles when Dean finally lets out a needy little moan and pushed his ass back against his alpha's cock. "This heats got you all out of sorts doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes . . Alpha please. I need you" Dean slides onto Cas' lap, the alpha moans and grinds up into Dean's slickness. "Aahhh! Forgot how big you were alpha"  
  
"Are you alright?" Castiel stops his movements but Dean was already starting to roll his hips.  
  
"Yes. Mmm! The toys at the clinic aren't even half your size. Ahh! I was gonna lose it if I had to ride my heat out like that anymore" Dean gasps and moans when Cas begins thrusting again, slow and shallow.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you sooner" Castiel strokes Dean's chest who in turn leans into his alpha's touch.  
  
"You're here now. That's all that matters" Dean cries out in pleasure as Cas starts thrusting harder, finally hitting that spot that Dean can never seem to find himself. "Alpha!"  
  
Cas runs a hand up to Dean's neck and strokes his thumb over where his mark was, it had faded considerably from the day Cas gave it to him. "How about I fix this"  
  
"Yes, please Cas. I need to feel you again" Dean felt Cas' knot starting to catch and he unknowingly held his breath till it filled him completely and they were knotted together. "Castiel! Alpha! Claim me! Please!"  
  
The alpha flips Dean on his back, humping his ass harder as their orgasms peak then finally bites down on his omega's neck, claiming his mate once again.  
  
"AAHH!" Dean jerks into the bite and writhes in pleasure, it was even better than the first time. His mouth latches onto his mates neck, he nips and sucks around the alpha's scent gland.  
  
"Yes. Dean do it" Castiel licks over his mark to seal it then the omega completes the bond and claims the alpha back. "AHH!" Dean's claim intensifies the bond tenfold and practically shot electricity up his spine. His head landed against the pillow and when he finally caught his breath Dean was already drifting off to sleep. "Dean?"  
  
"Mmn-yeah?"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"For what?" Dean whispers before yawning.  
  
"For not taking another alpha, most people would've with how long I was gone especially once the bond was gone and your heat hit" Cas rolls over on his back and brings Dean with him.  
  
"I didn't want to be without you, I needed my mate. I didn't care if I died or if Alastair did take me, same outcome either way. No one compares to you Cas, I feel at home when we're together, like we fit perfectly into each other. Like I know you and I always have. That sounds crazy doesn't it?"  
  
"Not at all, I know exactly what you mean. I feel like we've met before, in another life or something"  
  
"Yeah that's it. Seeing you for the first time was like running into an old friend but it was deeper, like we're meant to be mates, like we always have been"  
  
"Dean Winchester are you saying that you might possibly believe in Reincarnation?"  
  
"Possibly" Dean smiles.  
  
"Certain things you told me during that first week we were together made it sound like you weren't a very religious person, what happened?" Cas started tracing patterns on Deans back who in turn arches into his alpha's touch.  
  
"I had a dream that night you claimed me. It was weird like I was actually there once but it was from a long time ago you know, and we were together. You called me Duba and I called you Caz"  
  
"Like the Egyptians we saw at the Museum?"  
  
Dean nods before yawning again and laying his head over Cas' heart.  
  
"You might have just put us in place of them in your dream because it was such a nice date"  
  
"It felt more like a memory than a dream"  
  
"Stop it" Castiel says jokingly.  
  
"I'm serious Cas. It was as real as right now" He yawns once again and curls into Cas' chest.  
  
"I believe you. Now get some sleep baby"  
  
"I wanna stay with you. I'm not even tired and I'm still enjoying your knot"  
  
"Dean you can't even keep your eyes open. We'll be together. All night"  
  
"Okay" He says through yet another yawn and shifts on Cas' chest.  
  
His alpha strokes his fingers through his hair and rubs circles into his lower back. "Mmmm Alpha" Dean mumbles as he slips off to sleep.  
  
Once Castiel knows Dean was asleep he pushes his hand between them and feels for the base of his cock and sure enough, locking them together was Cas' massive hunk of knot. _'But it was gone before, how did it come back?'_ The corner of his mouth quirks up and he lays his head back down. _'Guess I was too alpha even for the drug'_  
  
Soon Cas joins Dean in sleep, their bodies pressed together in an embrace that even Hell itself couldn't break apart, nothing but their mixed scent filling the room. Everything was back to the way it was, the way it should be. . . Well maybe not everything, Alastair and Azazel need to be brought to justice first then everything will be alright.


End file.
